The First Day to The Rest of Our Lives
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Inuyasha just started his freshman year in college and what a year it is turning out to be. What could go wrong? What's going to go right? Read to find out. Rated for language and content. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1 Moving in

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. They are strictly the product of Remiko Takahashi. I do however own any other character here in._

_A/N: I know that Inuyasha is placed in Japan but since I am in the United States I don't know how their schooling would be so I am using our school system as a base for the education in this story. So I am asking that you please bare with me through this alright. So please read and review. I greatly appreciate your input into my writing and if you find any mistakes then please tell me alright. Well enough rambling and on with the story._

_**Chapter One**_

Inuyasha walked down the hallway of his dormitory toward his dorm room. He had a black duffle bag over his left shoulder, a blue gym bag on his right shoulder, and a green Knapp sack on his back. All three bags had everything he needed as well as the two boxes which he left in the trunk of his mother's car till he found his room and placed his bags inside then he'd bring them up as well.

Once everything was in the dorm he knew his room mate had arrived earlier that week from what the housing office had said. So he took a look around and saw that one of the room doors was open. He looked inside and saw it was empty and the bed wasn't set up. So he decided that it was probably safe to assume that it was his room. He put the bed frame where he wanted it against the far wall opposite the door. He then placed the mattress on the frame and then moved his three bags and two boxes into the room where he started to unpack them.

Once he was unpacked he sat down on his bed and looked around his room. He checked his class schedule and saw his first class wasn't until the next morning at 9 Am. His school schedule was like this:

**Monday**

_6am: English 101_

_8am: Math 101_

_10am: History 101_

_12pm: Science 101_

_2pm: Health 101_

**Tuesday**

_6am: Liberal Arts 101_

_8am: Physics 101_

_10am: Chemistry 101_

_12pm: Art 101_

_2pm: Anatomy 101_

**Wednesday**

_6am: English 101_

_8am: Math 101_

_10am: History 101_

_12pm: Science 101_

_2pm: Health 101_

**Thursday**

_6am: Liberal Arts 101_

_8am: Physics 101_

_10am: Chemistry 101_

_12pm: Art 101_

_2pm; Anatomy 101_

**Friday**

_6am: English 101_

_8am: Math 101_

_10am: History 101_

_12pm: Science 101_

_2pm: Health 101_

**Saturday**

_6am: Liberal Arts 101_

_8am: Physics 101_

_10am: Chemistry 101_

_12pm: Art 101_

_2pm: Anatomy 101_

**Sunday**

_No classes_

Inuyasha couldn't believe that tomorrow he'd be starting his classes at this college. He was finally free from his mother and her asshole of a boyfriend. He would no longer have to worry about what the guy was going to do to him. He hated her new boyfriend and it was one of the reasons he decided to come and live in the dorms when school started instead of staying with his mother in her house. His excuse was that she needed her privacy and he was old enough to be living on his own so there was no need for him to stay in the house with her and her boyfriend.

Inuyasha heard the main door open and close so he decided to go and introduce himself to his new room mate since they were home. He walked out over to the door to his room and saw his room mate just as he was coming out of his room. He saw Inuyasha and jumped. Inuyasha laughed a little bit and covered it up by coughing.

Inuyasha said, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Room mate said, "Nah don't worry about it. I was wrapped up in my own world I didn't even notice you were here. I'm Hojo by the way."

Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha. And its alright I just got here actually."

Hojo said, "Well I don't mean to sound rude but I got to get to class before I'm late."

Inuyasha said, "No problem."

Hojo left the dorm and went to his class. Inuyasha sighed and decided to go look around campus for a while and see what he could find. He hardly came to this side of town so he didn't know what to find here. He knew if he wanted to afford anything he would need a job so he went to see if he could find one. He also knew he had to find the field so he could talk to his coach about things.

Inuyasha had been out on the campus for a hour already and had found where all his classes were going to be held so now he was looking for his coach's office. Once he found his coach's office he knocked on the door.

Coach said, "Come in."

Inuyasha walked inside and waited until the coach acknowledged him. Once the coach did that he'd be able to ask him what he came to ask him.

Coach said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah um I'm Inuyasha Takamori."

Coach said, "Oh Mr. Takamori I was wondering when you'd arrive on campus. I'm Coach Myoga. What can I help you with today?"

Inuyasha said, "Well Coach I was actually wondering about the practice schedule."

Myoga said, "Well Mr. Takamori practice doesn't officially start until later today. Practice starts at 7pm and ends at 11pm everyday."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Myoga said, "Are you able to make it? I know that sometimes they put classes during practice and then we have to reschedule the class and it's a huge hassle."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah my last class is at 2pm."

Myoga said, "Taking it easy this semester."

Inuyasha said, "Sort of. At least for the first semester till I get used to it all."

Myoga said, "Well your smarter than most kids your age. They tend to pack on all this work and then they get overwhelmed with it all and they can't handle the stress and they end up burned out before they even get anywhere."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know what you mean. I thought if I took it easy the first semester then at least I'd be able to handle the work load as well as practice."

When Inuyasha left Coach Myoga's office he went to find out where he could find a job. He knew he had from 3pm till 6pm to work. He also knew he could handle a lot more than most people. He also knew he would have to be able to do his homework and get sleep as well so he decided to make sure he had enough time to do both before he was supposed to be doing anything else.

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk he made it a block before he noticed a clothing store called **MayBell Mountain**. He walked inside and went to the cashier and waited until she was done talking to someone on the phone.

Cashier said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I was wondering if your hiring?"

Cashier said, "I don't know let me go ask my manager."

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

The cashier went to find out if they were hiring and left Inuyasha downstairs waiting for her to get back. Once the cashier got back he'd know if it was even remotely possible to work there.

Cashier said, "My manager said that we weren't hiring at the moment but if you want to fill out an application we'd put it on file for a later time."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you."

After filling out an application to leave at **MayBell Mountain** he walked further down the street and found an Arts and craft store called **Van Gogh Arts**. He walked into that store and applied there as well. He filled out applications at a Jewelry store, book store, shoe store, restaurant, pet store, office supplies store, Sport store, electronic store, and a music store. The names of these stores were (_in order as a fore mentioned_):** Diamond Bells, Zane's Books, Zoe's Shoes, Mason's Cuisine, Spots pet store, Sam's supplies, Kane's Sports, Pebbles Electronics, and Beat Box music.** He went back to his dorm after he'd finished canvassing the neighborhood.

Once he returned back to the dorm he went to his room and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His roommate Hojo wasn't home as of yet but he didn't really bother with anything. He heard his cell phone ringing and he grabbed it off his bed side table and saw that it was his mother so he answered it.

Inuyasha said, "Yes mom?"

Izayoi said, "Hello sweety how are you doing? Everything going alright?"


	2. Chapter 2 First day of practice

1_**Chapter Two**_

Inuyasha said, "I'm fine mother and yes everything is going fine. I met with my coach today and practice starts in two hours."

Izayoi said, "Alright well I will let you get back to what you were doing. I was just calling to see if you had gotten settled. Don't forget you can come home any time you want honey and I'm only a phone call away if you need me alright."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah mom alright."

Izayoi said, "Alright well bye. I love you."

Inuyasha said, "Bye mom love you too."

He hung up then grabbed his gym bag and left his room to go to practice he knew from walking around campus it would take time to get to the locker rooms. So he was leaving early if he got there before hand then good for him. As long as he wasn't late then it was fine.

Inuyasha walked into the hallway where the locker room was he saw his coach just ahead of him. So ran to catch up to him so he wasn't late.

Inuyasha said, "Hey coach."

Myoga said, "Well Mr. Takamori your cutting it a little close there aren't you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah sorry about that. Won't happen again. You know how mothers are when you get them on the phone."

Myoga laughed and said, "Yeah I know that one. And don't worry about it as long as your not more than 20 minutes late your fine."

Inuyasha said, "Alright coach."

Myoga walked in with Inuyasha behind him and said, "Wait here for a minute."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Myoga walked into the room and addressed the rest of the team to make sure they were all there. He then called in Inuyasha to introduce to the rest of them. Inuyasha walked into the room and stood near Myoga. The other players on the team all looked at him and were passing judgement on him and Inuyasha knew it. He also knew that these boys had played for this team before and he was new to it which meant he had to gain their trust and he had a lot to prove to them as well.

Myoga said, "This is Inuyasha Takamori he's going to be our new Quarterback for the rest of season. So I want you all to play nice with each other got it."

Team said, "Yes Coach."

Myoga said, "Alright get your gear on and hit the field all of you."

Everyone got into their locker and started to get ready by placing all their equipment on. Inuyasha had gotten his stuff a week before he was scheduled to start college. So he had everything he was supposed to including his jersey which they were all wearing. They had all put on their pads (thighs, hips, shoulder and knee), cleats, helmet and uniform(numbered jersey and pants). They all went out onto to field to a wait the coach's orders.

Myoga said, "Alright pansies warm up."

They all warmed up for their practice and some were surprised to find the new guy was able to keep up with them even though he was built smaller than them. They all wanted to know why he had been made Quarter back and not one of them. They wanted to know why he was so special and they thought maybe he was related to someone important cause their was no way in hell their Coach would choose someone that weak.

Myoga said, "Get on the line."

They all got on the line of scrimmage where they were supposed to be placed. It was the defensive team against their own offensive team. Which was just fine with some of them. They wanted to see how good the new guy was. It was going to be fun to get at him.

By 11pm everyone was tired and sore. They all hit the locker room and showered after getting out of their gear. They were impressed that Inuyasha was as good as he was, given he was smaller than most of them. When they were headed back to their dorms Inuyasha was walking by himself even though his room mate was on the football team as well he had managed to get his things together well before any of them. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own little world that he missed when on of the others yelled his name. When he caught up to Inuyasha he nudged his arm and Inuyasha jumped.

He said, "Man you sure are jumpy."

Inuyasha said, "Nah I just didn't notice you that's all I spaced."

He said, "Well I did call your name man. I figured you didn't hear me when you didn't look back."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah sorry about that."

He said, "Your pretty good even though your so weak."

Inuyasha said, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Well I'm the book in this."

He said, "Yeah I've heard that but what does that have to do with anything though."

Inuyasha said, "Well just because I look weak doesn't mean I actually am. For all you know I could probably be stronger than you but because you look at me you think I'm weak so you'd end up getting hurt."

He said, "Yeah good point. So how come Coach made you Quarter back anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know what your all thinking and its not true alright. You all think I'm related to someone important right?"

He said, "Well yeah its just that Coach normally doesn't take freshman to be Quarter back that's all."

Inuyasha said, "Well I'm not related to anyone important. I just happen to be the best player from my high school that's all."

He said, "Oh so you're here on an athletic scholarship then."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah actually."

He said, "Well you better keep your grade point average up then cause if not then your out."

Inuyasha said, "Your assuming that I only have one scholarship for sports."

He said, "You don't?"

Inuyasha said, "Nope I have three actually. All for three different sports."

He said, "Whoa. What other ones do you participate in besides football?"

Inuyasha said, "I earned a scholarship for pitching on my school's baseball team. I also earned on for Track and Field."

He said, "Man you really are going to give me a run for my money then huh."

Inuyasha said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He said, "Well not only am I a half back on our football team. But I am the center fielder on the baseball team and I run the 100-meter dash, 3,200 Relay race, and the Long Jump."

Inuyasha said, "Man you really do like to run all over huh."

He said, "Yeah well if your good at it might as well as do it right."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I get that one."

He said, "By the way in case you were wondering I'm Kouga."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah does help."

Kouga laughed and said, "So you start class tomorrow or did you today?"

Inuyasha said, "Tomorrow. I don't have class on Sunday according to my schedule."

Kouga said, "Your lucky I have class seven days a week."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but here's the big one when's your last class?"

Kouga said, "5pm two hours before practice. Why when's yours?"

Inuyasha said, "2pm."

Kouga said, "You suck."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know. But if your not used to the work load and the schedule and you have all the practices to go to it's a better schedule then yours."

Kouga said, "True. Well I live here so."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and so do I so you ain't do nothing."

Kouga laughed and said, "Who's your roommate?"

Inuyasha said, "Hojo."

Kouga said, "I can't believe they put you with him. Word of advice lock your room door."

Inuyasha said, "Reason?"

Kouga said, "He tends to get a little rough when he drinks. Which happens a lot more than people like to think."

Inuyasha said, "Well don't worry bout that trust me it would be hard for him to get the jump on me."

Kouga said, "Actually it's pretty easy remember I did sneak up on you earlier."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but the problem is I don't let my guard down when I sleep. Learned not to."

Kouga said, "Who you worried about getting you when you sleep?"

Inuyasha said, "The same one that I moved here to get away from."

Kouga said, "Who your dad or mom?"

Inuyasha said, "Neither. My mom's boyfriend. He's an asshole and he hated me well should say hates me."

Kouga said, "Why not just tell your mom?"

Inuyasha said, "I did and he made me look like I was lying so I decided that when I got into college I'd leave my mom's and live in the dorms. Its easier and he can't reach me here."

Kouga said, "True but trust me alright keep an eye out for Hojo okay. He went out with his buddies which means he's probably going to be coming back here snot faced."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah thanks for the heads up."

Kouga had left him and went to his own room while Inuyasha went to his. The problem was that they had taken longer to get back to the dorms than normal and someone was already there unbeknownst to Inuyasha. When he opened the door and went inside as soon as he shut the door he was shoved into the counter for the kitchen. He hit his head and fell to the ground. Inuyasha laid on the floor and he looked to see who'd jumped him and saw just as his vison was fading and saw someone he didn't want to.

Inuyasha said softly, "What the..."


	3. Chapter 3 What happened to me?

1_**Chapter Three**_

_beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Inuyasha could hear this consistent beeping sound and wondered what the hell was going on cause the last thing he remembered was getting jumped by his room mate when he walked in the door. He could hear someone talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes and he could see the ceiling but he didn't recognize it so he knew it wasn't either of his rooms.

Voice said, "Hey I was wondering if you were going to wake up."

Inuyasha moved his head enough to see who was talking to him and saw Kouga sitting in a chair next to the bed he was laying in. Inuyasha tried to answer him but found he couldn't.

Kouga said, "Yeah you'll find that your not going to be able to talk yet. Your jaw's wired shut at the moment. But this might help though."

Kouga placed a pad of paper and a pen under his hand. Inuyasha couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid to assume he was the only one in the room.

Kouga said, "Well the cops grabbed Hojo when he got home yesterday."

Inuyasha wrote, _Why?_

Kouga said, "Your in the hospital and you ask me that. I told you to be careful of him man."

_I asked cause he didn't jump me._

Kouga said, "If he didn't then who did? Do you know?"

_Yeah. The jerk my ma's seeing. He was there when I went in the room._

Kouga said, "Damn well I guess we'll have to bail Hojo out huh."

_Yeah might be a good idea. So why are you here?_

Kouga said, "Coach canceled practice cause the two of you are out. So since I had time I came by."

_Liar._

Kouga laughed and said, "Alright I was worried. Like I said since the arrested Hojo for this in the first place and I've seen his handy work wanted to check on ya."

_At least your being honest now._

Kouga laughed and said, "Yeah ok. So does it hurt?"

_Nah actually I don't feel anything._

Kouga said, "That I am surprised about. With as bad as you look at the moment man that is very surprising. He did a real good number on you."

_Yeah I am not surprised about that. I just can't figure out how he got into the dorm without a key._

Kouga said, "I don't know but I can find out for ya. What did you do or what do you think he thinks you did to go this far?"

_I don't have a clue probably something stupid. I mean my mom called me before practice so he could of been pissed about that. With him you never know anymore._

Kouga said, "Well I bet it was something really stupid and something you couldn't have possibly done. That's the way it always works."

_Who else are you talking to?_

Kouga laughed and said, "Ginta told him to get Hojo out of jail he thinks I'm nuts. Though I think a few days being sober and in jail is good for him."

_Yeah probably but still he don't belong there if he didn't do anything. Even if he needs to be there for drinking so much he don't need to be there for jumping me if he didn't._

Kouga said, "Yeah I know. But trust me though man your gonna be sore later. Probably when that pain killer wears off."

_Yeah probably. So what else did he happen to break besides my jaw?_

Kouga said, "Well just a few ribs the rest of your injuries are bruises and you got 118 stitches in your head but other than that is all bruises. The only really bad injury was your head probably from where you hit the counter and your jaw. Your ribs are just cracked and they'll heal soon enough."

_Yeah I guess if its all bruises I must look like hell and it probably will hurt later._

Kouga said, "Dude you ain't gonna win any beauty contests at the moment."

Inuyasha laughed and then wrote, _Please don't make me laugh it hurts._

Kouga said, "Well no one told you to laugh man. And with ten of your ribs cracked I wonder why it hurts."

_Shouldn't you be in class?_

Kouga said, "Probably why tired of my company already?"

_No was just wondering since its only 12:30pm you'd be in class if you have class all day till 5 pm._

Kouga said, "Man I would have thought your memory would be messed up after getting your head bashed in."

_Nah hard head. Would take more than that to make me forget things. And trust me when I say that if I do forget something due to being hit in the head then something is seriously wrong with me._

Kouga said, "I will remember that for future reference."

_So now what man?_

Kouga said, "I don't know man. Don't ask me that."

_So they rectify the mistake yet?_

Kouga said, "Ginta text me and said he was out pissed but out."

_Hey he ain't got no reason to be pissed at me I didn't say he did it. You'll assumed he did it._

Kouga said, "Yeah that much everyone is aware of. Man we messed up on that one but to be clear it did look like he did it. I mean your not as bad as his last room mate but you're a close second to him."

_Man this sucks._

Kouga said, "You hate hospitals huh."

_Yeah but I hate being laid up more. I broke my leg once when I was 13 and within an hour I was up and running around._

Kouga said, "You realize that your supposed to let things heal first right."

_Yeah I know that but I hate being stuck in a bed or on my ass cause I get hurt. I would rather just work through the pain and ignore everything else. I really don't mind the pain as long as I don't end up stuck being laid up for a long time. You know?_

Kouga said, "Yeah I know just be careful when you do that though ok. We don't need out Quarter back laid up for the season. Cause to tell you the truth your replacement sucks."

_Yeah I don't doubt it man and I will don't worry. Wanna do me a favor man?_

Kouga said, "Go find out when you can get the hell out of here?"

_Yeah please._

Kouga said, "No problem. Be right back."

Kouga left to go find out when Inuyasha could leave the hospital. Inuyasha in the mean time laid in the bed wondering when the hell his mother's boyfriend, Samuru, got into his dorm room and how he got into it. What no one realized was that Inuyasha wasn't going to be alone for very long. He heard the door close and looked only to see Samuru standing there. Inuyasha was wondering how he had managed to get in there without anyone seeing him.

Samuru said, "Well you managed to live through it huh. Well I can fix that one and since I did break your jaw ain't no one going to find out till I am long gone."

Inuyasha watched as Samuru advanced on him. He knew Kouga had left his phone in the room. In fact he could feel it near his hand so he moved it to grab it. He dialed 911 (_Don't know the one in Japan sorry_) then hit the call button. He knew what he was doing even if Samuru didn't know.

Samuru said, "Well who is going to help you now. You can't scream for help with that jaw of yours wired shut like that. Too bad really since they let that kid go earlier the police will think he came here to get revenge for locking him up like that. Too bad he didn't do it though but ain't no one ever gonna find out it was me who did it."

On the other end of the line was the 911 operator listening to this guy talk. She already had cops trying to find out where he was. It was going to be very easy real soon cause Samuru was going to make a huge mistake.

Samuru said, "Well Inuyasha hope you enjoyed your life cause when I am done with you that will be something you won't have."

Samuru had already made it to where he was right next to Inuyasha and had his hands around his neck and Inuyasha had his hands around Samuru's wrists trying to pry his hands off his neck so he could breath. But wasn't having any luck but Inuyasha was just about to pass out when the cops showed up and grabbed Samuru off of him. Kouga showed up and saw them take Samuru out of Inuyasha's room. He took off down the hallway faster than he had been and went inside with him.

Kouga said, "What happened?"

Cop said, "The guy tried to kill your friend here."

The cop left the room and Kouga went over to Inuyasha. Who was sitting up and rubbing his neck with his hand. Kouga was a little worried cause he knew how hurt he was.

Kouga said, "You alright man?"

_Yeah I'm fine. Oh and did you leave your phone in here for a reason?_

Kouga said, "No I forgot it why?"

_Came in handy. How do you think the cops figured out he was here and what he was doing?_

Kouga said, "Cool even if it was unintentional I did good huh."

_Yeah ya did. So what did you find out?_

Kouga said, "That you could leave here when you were ready to."

_Cool lets get out of here then._

Kouga laughed and said, "Man you get your ass kicked and damn near get killed and you wanna leave the one place your actually safe."

_I told you I have being laid up and I hate hospitals even more I can't stand them. So come on lets get going._

Kouga said, "Yeah alright get out of that hospital gown of yours and into the clothes in the bag there on the chair and we'll go back to campus. I'll be out there in the hall."

Inuyasha walked into his dorm room and saw Hojo sitting on the couch watching the tv. Hojo looked up and saw him.

Hojo said, "Damn I heard you got your ass kicked but damn the guy did a number on you didn't he."

_Yeah he did and sorry you got blamed for it. I wasn't conscience when they took me to the hospital so it wasn't my fault. By the way in case your wondering my jaw's broke so its wired shut for a while._

Hojo said, "Don't worry about it man. I know it wasn't you and I can see why people would think I did it. And it sucks about your jaw man."


	4. Chapter 4

1_**Chapter Four**_

_Yeah I know but its better than a cracked skull right?_

Hojo said, "Yeah that's true. So you alright besides the jaw thing?"

_According to Kouga I have 118 stitches in my head from hitting the counter and I have 10 cracked ribs too. So yeah I'm fine._

Hojo said, "Damn plus all the bruises right. Man and they let you out already I would have thought they would have kept you longer than this especially since you just woke up today."

_Yeah they wanted to but I wouldn't stay. I hate hospitals and I hate being laid up. I would rather be doing something than sitting or laying on my ass all day._

Hojo said, "Yeah I know that feeling. Oh and while I am thinking about it you got a phone call."

_From who?_

Hojo said, "You got a call from Zane's books, Sam's supply, and Van Gogh Arts."

_Cool at least I have something to do waiting for practice to start._

Hojo said, "Why when's your last class?"

_2pm then I am free until 7pm when we have practice._

Hojo said, "Man you suck. Your schedule is cool. Wanna trade me?"

_Nah man I love my schedule I don't have to do anything until practice._

Hojo said, "Yeah that's cool. Well what are you going to do now?"

_I don't know yet. But can you do me a favor?_

Hojo said, "Depends on what it is? Am I going to get arrested for it?"

_No you aren't going to get arrested for it. I checked when I was waiting for Kouga to bring his car up from the parking lot and the only one besides Kouga who came to the hospital was Coach. I was wondering if you would give my mom a call and check on her for me since it was her boyfriend who did this to me._

Hojo said, "Yeah man what's the number."

Hojo called Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, to check on her and tell her what happened to Inuyasha and who had done it.

Izayoi said, "No he didn't Inuyasha's just lying like he always does. Samuru would never hurt him."

_Ask her this then. Why was he arrested for almost killing me at the hospital? The cops caught him doing it._

Hojo said, "Inuyasha wants to know if that's true then why did the cops arrest him for trying to kill him at the hospital when they caught him doing it?"

Izayoi said, "Your lying Inuyasha and you need to quit doing it."

_Tell her to call the police station herself if she doesn't believe me._

Hojo said, "He said to call the police station if you don't believe him. They will tell you if its true or not. But trust me Mrs. Takamori when I tell you that you should believe him."

Izayoi said, "Inuyasha I don't believe you and unless you can learn to tell the truth don't bother calling me." _click_

Hojo said, "Damn man and I thought my mom was bad."

_Yeah she does that. She actually blames me for my dad leaving us so she's just going to get worse. But at least she's ok._

Hojo said, "Yeah that's a good thing at least. So what do you want to do now?"

_I don't know. You?_

Hojo said, "I know what I'd like to do but I won't."

_Go get drunk?_

Hojo said, "Yeah actually but like I said I won't do that. Wouldn't help me anyway."

_Why?_

Hojo said, "Why what exactly?"

_Why wouldn't it help you?_

Hojo said, "Cause if I did that then I would be back in my own personal hell all over again. That and I don't think you would appreciate getting your butt kicked again."

_Yeah I don't want to end up back in the hospital. But can I ask you something personal?_

Hojo said, "Ok what?"

_Why did you start drinking in the first place? What was so horrible that you felt you had to drown it in a bottle?_

Hojo said, "Well that is complicated actually and I don't think you honestly want to know that."

_I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know man. And its not like I am going anywhere at the moment. Look at it this way man at least if you talk about it you'll feel better. And its good therapy too._

Hojo said, "You honestly think that talking about it is going to help."

_Well yeah._

Hojo said, "Well I hate to disappoint you there man but if eight years of therapy couldn't change anything then what makes you think that talking to you will change it."

_I'm not a therapist I have no obligation to your parents to find out what's wrong with you like they did. In fact the whole reason behind sending a kid to therapy is for the therapist to tell the parents what is wrong with their kid. I have no such obligation so you have nothing to worry about._

Hojo said, "Yeah but talking about it isn't going to make it better trust me. I told my therapist everything and the only thing he did was tell my parents that I was disturbed and should probably be locked up."

_Well see he didn't do his job very well then. Cause I've only known you a little while and I don't think that._

Hojo said, "Yeah well if you hear what makes me drink then you probably wouldn't want to be my room mate anymore."

_Hojo if I didn't change my housing assignment when Kouga told me about your last room mate then why would I do it now man._

Hojo said, "Trust me what I did to him was justified so don't listen to everything your told."

_Why was it justified? What did he do?_

Hojo said, "He attacked me first. All I did was defend myself that's why I wasn't arrested for it but you can't tell those jackass's anything."

_So what else is new man. No one ever listens to a word anyone ever says. They only hear what they want to hear and only believe what they want to believe._

Hojo said, "Yeah ain't that the truth. I mean take my parents for instance. When I started drinking you know what they did. They ignored it and acted like I wasn't doing anything. Same thing happened when..."

_When what exactly man?_

Hojo said, "Nah its not important man don't worry about it."

_Come on what happened? What did you do?_

Hojo said, "Nah never mind. Its not worth mentioning it."

_Apparently it was or you wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place._

Hojo said, "Inuyasha its nothing."

_Ok answer me this one question. Do I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do it again?_

Hojo laughed and said, "Nah man you don't have to keep an eye on me I'm fine."

_Are you completely sure about that?_

Hojo said, "Yeah I am completely sure man. You don't have to keep an eye on me. Just do me a favor though okay. Keep that to yourself I have enough problems with everyone and I don't need another."

_No problem who am I going to tell anyway?_

Hojo laughed and said, "Good point your jaw's wired shut you can't say anything."

_Exactly and anyway the only ones I've talked to is you and Kouga. So you have no problem._

Hojo said, "Yeah well you haven't really been here long enough to get to know anyone else. So he was with you at the hospital instead of going to class man he is going to get it from Coach tomorrow."

_Yeah he said Coach canceled practice so he didn't have anything to do._

Hojo said, "Coach didn't cancel crap man. Kouga bailed to go see you which I find really funny since he just met you. Although if the rumors are true I can see why."

_What are you talking about?_

Hojo said, "Well you new friend happens to have a thing for guys man."

_Oh. But what does that have to do with anything so he likes guys?_

Hojo said, "Everything if what is going around is true. See I went to highschool with Kouga and he's been dating someone but from what I've heard his guy friend dumped him recently over the summer break. So he's probably looking around for someone new."

_And?_

"Dude are you dense or something? He skipped class and practice today and probably yesterday too only to be with you. So if you ask me I think Kouga has a thing for you man. Just saying you might want to watch yourself around him and if you hang strictly with him people might start thinking your like him." Said Hojo.

_Not saying I am or anything but I don't see a problem with that. I've had people think worse than that before man trust me and anyway I had a friend who was my freshman year in highschool so I'm fine with it._

Hojo said, "Yeah but did you get hit on by him though?"

_Man I got more than hit on ok. He didn't hit on me he flat out kissed me before I told him I only saw him as a friend._

Hojo laughed and said, "See you might be put into that situation again if you keep with him man. That's all I'm saying."

_I can handle it alright and we have no real proof that's what is going on. So lets not jump to conclusions cause that's what they did to you with me and look how that ended._

Hojo said, "Yeah alright man. You have a good point. But just keep an eye on him for things like that. You really don't want people thinking something about you that isn't true. Well since we both have class in the morning we should probably get some sleep huh?"

_Yeah probably a good idea and to set the record strait I don't care what everyone thinks of me. The only one's who opinion matters to me is my own and who ever it is I'm dating at the moment. So its not a problem for me._

Hojo said, "Alright I was just warning you about him that's all. Well night man."

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head before as he headed to his own room to sleep for the night. And to contemplate whether Hojo was right about what Kouga was doing. He wondered how much trouble Kouga was going to get into for skipping like he had.


	5. Chapter 5 Three months later

1_**Chapter Five**_

__It had been three months since the thing with Samuru and Inuyasha was doing just fine. His jaw wasn't wired shut anymore and he was back at practice with the other guys. He was doing just fine in all his classes and he was working at Van Gogh Arts. He was even having fun hanging with his friends; Hojo, Shippou, and Miroku. His new friends didn't mind him hanging with Kouga as well though they weren't friends with him though. They just didn't mind Inuyasha hanging with him. Which is what he was doing at the moment.

Inuyasha said, "Man you suck. I can't believe you."

Kouga said, "What is it my fault Mrs. Kaede likes me better than you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you're a suck up and you know it. So of course she's going to like you more."

Kouga said, "Hey man I don't rag on you for Mr. Toutousai of Coach Myoga like you better man. So why do it to me huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause it's fun."

Kouga pushed him and said, "You're an ass."

Inuyasha said, "It takes one to know one Kouga."

Both boys laughed as they walked down the street from WacDonalds. It was pretty funny how much time they spent with each other. Once back on campus both went to the dormitory and to Kouga's dorm since Hojo had his girl back at their dorm and Inuyasha didn't want to interrupt them. They had practice in five hours so they had plenty of time to kill. Kouga sat on the couch as did Inuyasha both were bored out of their minds already.

Kouga said, "Now what man?"

Inuyasha said, "Why ask me I don't know?"

Kouga said, "Cause your supposed to help out here man."

Inuyasha said, "I have no clue man. You?"

Kouga said, "Nope. God I hate having nothing to do."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know I hate it too man."

Three hours later Inuyasha woke up to find Kouga asleep on the couch near him only difference was he was sitting up and Kouga was curled up near him. Inuyasha shook his head and lightly laughed. He couldn't believe for three hours they had fallen asleep and he hadn't noticed Kouga move or place his head on his lap in the same process. He wondered what Kouga would say if he saw how they ended up. Inuyasha didn't say anything to wake Kouga up cause he was sleeping so soundly and he didn't want to wake him since they had two hours till practice so he sat there and watched Tv like they had been doing. He didn't even realize he was doing it at the time but found himself absently running his fingers through Kouga's black hair while he laid there. When an hour passed Inuyasha figured it was a good idea to wake him so they could get their stuff and head to practice.

Inuyasha said, "Hey Kouga man."

Kouga mumbled something and Inuyasha laughed.

He said, "Come on man you need to get up we have practice in an hour."

Kouga yawned and moved only to find himself looking up at Inuyasha who was looking down at him. Once Kouga realized the position they were in he quickly sat up and Inuyasha laughed even harder.

Kouga said, "What is so funny?"

Inuyasha said, "Come on don't get angry with me. You're the one who decided that falling asleep with your head on my lap was a good idea not the other way around."

Kouga said, "Yeah well it wasn't intentional so don't starting think anything man."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Man why would I do that? I know it wasn't on purpose and the only reason I didn't wake you when I woke up was because you looked like you needed the sleep."

Kouga said, "How long have you been awake anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "An hour. We were out for three before that."

Kouga said, "Well alright come on we have to get going before we are late. Go get your stuff man."

Inuyasha said, "No problem."

Inuyasha left Kouga's dorm and headed for his own. He listened then went inside to get his gear. He knew Hojo was still there with his girl cause both their bags were still there. So he went over to his room and knocked on the door.

Hojo said sleepily, "Yeah what?"

Inuyasha said, "I know your comfortable in there with your girl and all but if you don't get up and get ready your going to be late for practice its in half an hour man."

Hojo yawned and said, "Yeah I know."

Inuyasha said, "I'll tell Coach your not feeling well."

Hojo said, "Ok."

Inuyasha laughed as he walked down the hallway toward where Kouga was waiting. He was just as tired as Hojo sounded. Kouga looked up and saw him and smiled. Inuyasha returned it and jogged a little to get there faster.

Kouga said, "So how's your roommate fairing?"

Inuyasha said, "Sick."

Kouga laughed and said, "Dude I swear he gets more tail than anyone else on our team."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know if he wasn't so damn tired from getting that tail earlier then he'd be going to practice with us."

Kouga laughed and said, "Yeah but at least he's happy man."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah true. But still why do I have to cover for him again man this sucks."

Kouga said, "He's your room mate man. You don't like it take it up with him. Don't complain to me man."

Inuyasha said, "I'm not complaining."

Kouga said, "Sounds like it to me."

Inuyasha said, "Shut up."

Kouga said, "Make me tough guy."

Inuyasha growled and pinned Kouga to the nearest wall. No one else saw it and Kouga looked at him. Kouga was slightly scared cause he hadn't been expecting it he always teased Inuyasha but never got a rise out of him until now.

Kouga said, "Ok sorry man."

Inuyasha didn't saw a thing he just stood there with Kouga pinned against the brick wall. Kouga was starting to get a little worried because Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Kouga was trying to get his attention but it wasn't working.

Kouga said, "Ok you can hate me for this later but since you aren't listening to me I say you deserve it."

Kouga got Inuyasha to listen to him by actually kissing him. Inuyasha snapped out of it and moved. Kouga looked at him and was waiting for an explanation as to what the hell had happened.

Kouga said, "Ok since you aren't being forth coming with the explanation I'm asking. What the hell happened to you? Not only did you fall for my teasing which you never do you space on me and ignore me until I do that. What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha said, "Nothing. Your nuts."

Kouga said, "You're the one who pinned me to the wall and wouldn't move or say anything."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well sorry man. Come on lets get to practice before Coach gets mad."

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's arm and said, "Nah what's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha said, "Nothing. I spaced ok it happens."

Kouga said, "You didn't just space ok you like went catatonic so what's going on? Did that blow to the head three months ago mess with you or something?"

Inuyasha said, "No my head's fine and for your information Kouga that's not the first time its happened ok. Ok it's the first time in a long time but it always happens normally when I get stressed or something."

Kouga said, "Your sure your fine?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and don't kiss me again that was creepy."

Kouga laughed and said, "Oh so now you realize I did it."

Inuyasha said, "No I did realize you did it I was ignoring it since you only did it to get my attention."

Kouga said, "Yeah well if your sure your alright then lets get to practice and fast we're going to be late."

After practice Inuyasha was walking back to his dorm when he stopped and sat on one of the benches. He had his head in his hands while he sat there with his arms resting on his knees. He didn't understand why that had happened. He'd nearly freaked out during practice it was a good thing the others didn't notice it or so he thought anyway.

Kouga sat next to him and said, "Hey you ok?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah why?"

Kouga said, "Well you dang near freaked on us there."

Inuyasha said, "Who else noticed besides you?"

Kouga said, "No one I think I was the only one who did."

Inuyasha said, "Well at least that's a good thing maybe."

Kouga said, "What happened to you back there?"

Inuyasha said, "It was nothing. I'm fine."

Kouga said, "Does it have something to do with what happened earlier?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Yeah but its nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kouga said, "Inuyasha come on. Don't lie to me ok."

Inuyasha said, "Its nothing anyone can help with ok. So don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Kouga said, "So what's the worst that can happen cause of it?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha come on tell me."

Inuyasha said, "I don't know."

Kouga said, "No one told you."

Inuyasha said, "No one told me cause they don't know what's wrong with me exactly. They always thought it was in my head and I was faking it."

Kouga said, "Well I doubt that one Inuyasha. Cause I know your not especially from what I've seen."

Inuyasha said, "That's just it anytime it happens its never around anyone who actually knows what's wrong."

Kouga said, "Happens around everyone except those who really control everything like docs."


	6. Chapter 6 What the Heck Man?

1_**Chapter Six**_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah exactly. But I'm fine man don't sweat it."

Kouga said, "If your sure."

Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. Kouga returned it and they got up and went to their dorm rooms. Inuyasha listened and shook his head. Kouga who hadn't went into his room yet laughed and shook his own head. Kouga whistled and Inuyasha looked at him. Kouga waved for him to come with him. Inuyasha knew it was a better idea then staying in the hall all night or listening to the two of them having sex all night. So he went down to Kouga's dorm room.

Kouga said, "Still going at it huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah they are. I swear they are like a pair of rabbits you know."

Kouga laughed and went inside with Inuyasha right behind him. Inuyasha knew if he stayed their what everyone would say but he really didn't care cause it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter since his room mate decided to keep his girl there with him.

Kouga said, "Yeah I know that but its more like mice not rabbits. Or both maybe."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah."

Kouga said, "Well as long as no one notices you leave in the morning your reputation's fine."

Inuyasha said, "Like I care what everyone thought man. If I did do you think I'd still talk to you."

Kouga said, "Ouch harsh."

Inuyasha said, "Its true you know that."

Kouga said, "Yeah I know but still harsh man."

Inuyasha said, "Oh don't worry about it cause I don't care you wouldn't be the first one of my friends to be gay man."

Kouga said, "That's not the problem everyone has man. It's the fact that I am not open with it that annoys people."

Inuyasha said, "Well I don't mind anyway so don't worry about."

Kouga said, "At least your honest with me."

Inuyasha said, "Why wouldn't I be man?"

Kouga said, "Most people aren't they prefer to lie to me then tell the truth."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well I don't lie unless I have to."

Kouga said, "So who told you?"

Inuyasha said, "Hojo did."

Kouga said, "Ah should have known that one. The big mouth himself."

Inuyasha said, "He's not that bad and he has been sober for the past three months."

Kouga said, "Yeah a miracle in itself if you ask me. But your right he's not that bad not my type but not bad."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Nice man."

Kouga laughed and leaned against the door frame to his room and said, "Hey I call em as I see em."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I don't doubt it."

Kouga said, "What else did he happen to mention to you about me?"

Inuyasha said, "Only that you were looking for someone new."

Kouga said, "Man I knew people were watching me for a reason."

Inuyasha said, "Your paranoid."

Kouga said, "Your just finding that out. So who's he think I have my eye on now?"

Inuyasha laughed and Kouga got the idea cause he shook his head.

Kouga said, "He thinks I'm after you right?"

Inuyasha said, "That was his theory three months ago when I got back from the hospital."

Kouga shook his head and said, "Trust me if I was you'd know it by now."

Inuyasha said, "Trust me I know what to watch for my other friend had a thing for me."

Kouga laughed and said, "How do you know that for sure?"

Inuyasha said, "I think the fact he kissed me and said he was in love with me was a huge clue."

Kouga said, "Yeah that would do it."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah anyway like I bother listening to half the stuff people say around here about everyone else."

Kouga said, "Yeah I know that one I only listen to a quarter of it if that."

Inuyasha yawned and said, "Yeah don't surprise me."

Kouga laughed and said, "Tired much."

Inuyasha said, "I must be man."

Kouga said, "Well I'd let you can have the other room."

Inuyasha said, "Won't your room mate get mad at that?"

Kouga said, "Probably if I had one. Like I said people don't like the fact I am gay they won't stay in the same dorm with me after everyone starts talking."

Inuyasha said, "That sucks."

Kouga said, "Yeah but it allows me to have an entire dorm room to myself."

Inuyasha said, "True."

Kouga suppressed a yawn and said, "Well I'm going to bed. Night man."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah night man and thanks by the way."

Kouga laughed and said, "Your welcome."

The next morning when they woke up they both laughed and Inuyasha went to get his things for class. When he opened the door Hojo was eating a bowl of cereal and looked at him weird. He looked at his watch and then back at him.

Hojo said, "You just coming home man?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and its just to change and get my bag then I am going to class man."

Hojo said, "Who'd you spend the night with?"

Inuyasha said, "Kouga if you must know but that's only cause I didn't want to listen to your girl and you screwing each other all night."

Hojo said, "You stayed with Kouga all night alone."

Inuyasha said, "Man your messed up. Nothing happened he stayed in his room and I stayed in the extra one he has since he don't have a room mate."

Hojo said, "Oh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah oh. So who was the chick the same one as last time or a new one?"

Hojo said, "Same one. Why?"

Inuyasha said, "Just wondering oh and Coach said if you miss another practice your off the team man."

Hojo said, "Damn. Well then I won't miss another one then."

Inuyasha said, "Hey I'm just the messenger man. Well see you later man."

Inuyasha and Kouga went to their classes where everyone was watching Inuyasha closely. He knew why too not only had he been seen leaving Kouga's dorm twice but they were always together which really didn't help things but he didn't care and he meant it. After his classes were over Inuyasha went back to his door room to get ready for his job when he went passed Kouga's dorm he stopped. He listened and heard what sound like someone crying. Now that was weird cause he knew the only one that lived there was Kouga and he was still in class or so he thought. He knocked on the door and waited. He didn't get an answer either and that worried him a little bit.

Inuyasha knocked again and said, "Kouga?"

He heard the crying stop a little bit but it was still there. He reached the door handle but knew it was locked so he put his bag down and went down to the R.A.'s room. He knocked on the door and waited.

R.A. said, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha said, "You need to go check on Kouga something wrong with him Bankotsu."

Bankotsu said, "What do you mean wrong with him?"

Inuyasha said, "You can hear someone crying in there and the only one who lives in that room is Kouga. And he's not answering the door at all."

Bankotsu grabbed his keys and went to Kouga's room with Inuyasha behind him who grabbed his backpack. When Bankotsu didn't get an answer from Kouga he opened the door himself. The door was blocked when they tried to enter. Bankotsu couldn't get in the room cause the opening in the door wasn't big enough to allow him.

Bankotsu said, "There's no way to get in there to see what's going on at least not at the moment."

Inuyasha saw the opening and said, "I can fit in through there."

Bankotsu said, "Go ahead then tell me if we need to go get help."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Inuyasha put his back pack down and pushed the door as open as it would go and slipped into Kouga's dorm room. It was a disaster and looked like someone had trashed the place. He could hear Kouga crying in another room. He turned back to the door and looked out it at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu said, "Everything alright in there?"

Inuyasha said, "The place is trashed man. I think someone got in here. I don't see Kouga though I can hear him."

Bankotsu said, "Well move what ever is in front of the door and I'll go get Security alright. You see if you can find him."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

After Bankotsu left Inuyasha shut the door and moved the bookcase that had fallen in front of the door and then went to go find Kouga and find out what the hell had happened. He walked through the dorm and saw everything thrown all over the floor. He walked through it all toward Kouga's room and heard Kouga inside it crying.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and said, "Kouga you alright?"

Inuyasha still didn't get an answer and heard him crying still. So he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He went inside and saw the room was just as trashed as the rest of the dorm. He looked around trying to find Kouga and found him sitting in the corner behind the door itself.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of him and said, "Kouga?"

Kouga just shrank away from him when he tried to touch his shoulder. Inuyasha was worried cause instead of being in its usual pony tail Kouga's black hair was out and hung loosely around him and his clothes were messed up and ripped. To Inuyasha it was as if Kouga had been in a fight and lost.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga are you alright? Please just answer me."

Kouga said, "Please don't hurt me."

Inuyasha looked at him weird and said, "Kouga its alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Kouga its Inuyasha alright. I'm not going to do anything."

Kouga looked up and saw Inuyasha knelt in front of him and not the one who had attacked him in the first place. He moved from where he was sitting and buried his head in Inuyasha's neck and cried all the harder.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and said, "It's alright Kouga everything's alright. I'm here ain't no one gonna hurt you ok."

Kouga nodded his head and when he heard the front door open and voices. Kouga whimpered and held Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha could tell he was terrified by the prospect of what was going on but Inuyasha could see out the door and saw it was the security guard and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha said, "Its alright its just Bankotsu and the guard ok. Your safe alright."

Kouga said, "You promise?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I promise now come on lets go talk to them so they can get who did this alright."

Kouga said, "No I don't want to go out there please Inuyasha don't make me go out there."

Inuyasha said, "Alright you don't have to go out there if you don't want to but your gonna have to let them come in here."

Kouga said, "Inuyasha please I don't want anyone near me."

Inuyasha said, "What if we just Bankotsu in here and the guard waits outside the door but close enough for him to hear ok?"

Kouga nodded his head but stayed where he was in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha said, "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu said, "You find him?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah he's in here."

Bankotsu came to the door with the guard and they were waiting at the door. For them to come out.

Inuyasha said, "He doesn't want to go out there and doesn't want anyone else near him."

Bankotsu said, "Ok."

Inuyasha said, "He's allowing you in here but not the Guard he said he could stay near the door though if it helps any."

The Guard said, "Its alright I can understand that."

Bankotsu came in the room and saw Kouga curled up in the corner and in Inuyasha's arms. He also saw the way the room looked and how messed up Kouga looked as well. He knelt down right near them both and looked at Kouga closer.

Kouga moved away from him and closer to Inuyasha. Bankotsu felt really badly cause this wasn't a good thing he figured he knew what had happened and it only made it worse in the long run.

Bankotsu said, "What happened Kouga?"

Kouga told them that he'd come into his dorm after his 11am class to drop off his things before his noon one and he got pushed inside and the door was closed behind them. But when he saw who it was they just got really angry with him and just started to beat on him when he ran it only seemed to make him madder.

Inuyasha was sitting there while Kouga told them who it was that had done it and was doing what he'd done the day before and ran his hands through Kouga's hair which he found difficult cause most of it was matted with blood.

Bankotsu said, "Can you tell us who it was that attacked you, Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Naraku."

Bankotsu said, "Your sure?"

Kouga said, "I think I'd remember who it was he's on our team."

Bankotsu said, "I was just asking I don't doubt your memory man alright."


	7. Chapter 7 Oh That

1_**Chapter Seven**_

Kouga just buried his head in Inuyasha's arm and Inuyasha just looked at Bankotsu who looked at the guard and they both saw him nod his head and head off to go and get Naraku and have him arrested for what he'd done.

Bankotsu said, "Kouga you need to go see a doctor ok? Come on I'll take you in my car ok."

Kouga said, "No."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga, Bankotsu's right you need to go to a doctor and make sure your ok."

Kouga didn't say anything and didn't move from where he was.

Inuyasha said, "Please Kouga? If it will make you feel better I'll even come with you ok."

Bankotsu wasn't sure that would work but knew it was worth a try.

Kouga said, "You can't your already late."

Inuyasha said, "I think my boss can do without me today don't you."

Kouga said, "Alright."

Bankotsu was surprised that it worked. He knew Kouga and Inuyasha were close but didn't think it was as close as they had made it out to be. They both got up and they headed out the door after Bankotsu toward his car. There wasn't anyone in the hallway and they were grateful for that cause Kouga couldn't walk so well so Inuyasha was actually carrying him to Bankotsu's car.

Once at the hospital Inuyasha left Kouga's side for a little while to call his boss and tell her that he wasn't coming in that day and why. Then he'd be right back in there with him and Bankotsu.

"_Van Gogh Arts this is Nariko how may I help you?"_

Inuyasha said, "Hey Nariko its Inuyasha can I talk to Aneko please?"

"_You realize man your in a lot of trouble with her right?"_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know but it couldn't be helped can you just get her please?"

"_Yeah hang on a minute alright."_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah alright."

"_Where the hell are you Inuyasha? Your late."_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know I'm sorry Aneko. I'm at the hospital at the moment with one of my friends. He got jumped in his dorm by another student and was too scared to come here by himself."

"_Is he alright?"_

Inuyasha said, "The doc said he was fine as far as he could see but he needed to have some x-rays done to make sure nothing was broken so we're going to be here a while. I'm afraid I can't come in today though."

"_Yeah I figured you were going to tell me that. Alright well if you can't make it tomorrow call me ahead of time alright."_

Inuyasha said, "Alright and thanks Aneko."

"_Your welcome." click_

Inuyasha went back inside the hospital and back into the ER where they had Kouga waiting on his X-rays to be taken. When Inuyasha came in Bankotsu and Kouga looked at him.

Kouga said, "So how pissed off was she?"

Inuyasha said, "Not much in fact she said I could have tomorrow off if I wanted it I just had to call in before my shift that's all."

Bankotsu said, "Man that's convenient not many people are that lenient. I know Coach is going to be pissed."

Kouga said, "Yeah I know that."

Inuyasha said, "You don't worry about it ok. I'll deal with Coach myself."

Bankotsu said, "How are you going to do that Inuyasha? Coach don't listen to anyone other than his wife and the dean."

Inuyasha said, "He'll listen to me trust me."

Kouga said, "What are you going to do? I mean he said if I messed up again he was going to suspend me and trust me getting Naraku into trouble is going to get me suspended for the season."

Inuyasha said, "First off man you didn't do anything to Naraku alright he brought that on himself. And second if Coach decides to suspend you for something that wasn't your fault then I guess he'll have to deal with losing the games for the season then."

Bankotsu said, "Why would we be losing?"

Kouga said, "You wouldn't."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I would and will if he tries it."

Bankotsu said, "Ok someone wanna clue me in here. He wouldn't what exactly?"

Inuyasha said, "If Coach decides to suspend Kouga for this then you guys will be putting up with Daika as Quarter back cause I'll quit."

Bankotsu said, "You wouldn't. We'd loose for sure. Daika sucks as QB man. You know that."

Kouga said, "That's why he'd do it. He knows Coach don't want to loose the whole season cause of that. He'd be humiliated."

Inuyasha said, "That's exactly why I would and will if he tries it."

Bankotsu said, "Damn man. You got guts I'll give you that one."

It was a couple of hours when they came to get Kouga to take him to X-ray to get them taken. Bankotsu and Inuyasha were left in the room waiting for him to get back.

Bankotsu said, "Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha said, "What?"

Bankotsu said, "You two are pretty close huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah why?"

Bankotsu said, "Well I don't know many guys who'd give up playing their position if their buddy lost theirs that's all."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well if Coach does suspend him for this then he deserves to be humiliated cause this is not Kouga's fault its Naraku's."

Bankotsu said, "Hey I wasn't saying anything like that I totally agree with you I just never thought you two were that close that's all. I mean he wouldn't even come out here unless you came with him and you're the only one he even let near him earlier."

Inuyasha said, "You've got it all wrong man. Kouga and me we're just friends that's all."

Bankotsu said, "You say that but what does he think man?"

Inuyasha said, "He's the one who defined it. When Hojo brought up the same thing last week."

Bankotsu said, "Oh ok. Well I think it might have changed recently man."

Inuyasha said, "Nah he just trust me more than others cause I'm honest with him. I don't go around behind his back and keep secrets about him."

Bankotsu said, "Hey I'm not like that."

Inuyasha said, "Really then why did you wait until he was out of the room to ask me that question?"

Bankotsu said, "Alright I'll give you that one but I was only being polite I figured it would be rude to ask about it in front of him that's all."

Inuyasha said, "I know that man I was kidding."

Bankotsu said, "So if he were to ask you out what would you tell him?"

Inuyasha said, "Why interested in him?"

Bankotsu said, "Heck no. I was only curious is all."

Inuyasha said, "Well why would I tell you that anyway man?"

Bankotsu said, "You like him don't you."

Inuyasha said, "You need your head examined."

Bankotsu said, "Your not denying it man."

Inuyasha said, "I'm not agreeing with you either. I have no opinion on that one so I'm not answering it."

Bankotsu said, "You know you'd tell him yes why kid yourself."

Inuyasha said, "And if I didn't its not a crime and if I did then there's nothing wrong with that either right?"

Bankotsu said, "No but it would substantiate the rumors flying around Campus though."

Inuyasha said, "What rumors man?"

Bankotsu said, "Well I heard someone saw Kouga and you share an intimate moment before practice yesterday."

Inuyasha said, "You mean someone saw him kiss me."

Bankotsu said, "Wait its true."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but I can explain that one. I spaced and was ignoring him after he was teasing me and I pinned him to the wall out of anger and he was trying to get my attention and it was the only way he could think to do it. So don't read too much into it."

Bankotsu said, "Alright but if it were me I'd say he likes you."

Inuyasha said, "And you're an idiot. Trust me when I tell you he don't at least not that way."

Bankotsu said, "How would you know man?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause he's not the first guy to kiss me alright. I had a friend in High school do that and he really did love me told me himself."


	8. Chapter 8 Sappy Talk Going On

1_**Chapter Eight**_

Bankotsu said, "Well I guess that would help to have experience when it comes to that type of thing."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah so no jumping to conclusions alright."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah alright. But if you two decide to do anything along those lines don't hide it like he always does."

Inuyasha said, "If we did its not up to me it would be his decision not mine. Cause I have no problem with anything."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah I guess that's true. So I saw the look you had when Kouga told us who it was that beat the hell out of him."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and your point?"

Bankotsu said, "You wanted to leave and beat the hell out of Naraku didn't you."

Inuyasha said, "Actually I didn't."

Bankotsu said, "Liar. I saw the look man admit it."

Inuyasha said, "No cause if I had done what I was thinking about I would be the one going to jail and it wouldn't be for assault it would be for murder ok."

Bankotsu said, "Damn you would have killed him."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I would have beat him to death for it."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah I guess that would have made you feel better but it would have made Kouga feel horribly."

Inuyasha said, "I know that why do you think I didn't go do it."

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Yeah I guess. Well lets just hope Kouga's ok in time to play next weeks game. Oh man what are we going to do without Naraku being there. I mean he's our other half back."

Inuyasha said, "Well why don't we put Shippou in his place I mean he knows all the plays just as well as we do. He's just the equipment manager so he doesn't do much during the game so why can't we."

Bankotsu said, "You know that's not a bad idea. I'll discuss it with Coach later cause I am assuming your going to stay with Kouga after we get back to school."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah since my classes are done for the day all I really had to do before practice was go to work until 6 then get back and get ready for practice to start."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah that's cool. Well wonder what's taking them so long I mean Kouga's been gone for three hours now."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah wonder if he's giving them hell or not."

It was another twenty minutes before they brought Kouga back to the room and he just wanted to be left alone he'd turned toward Inuyasha who had been sitting on the bed leaning against the railing and buried his head against him. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu who got up to go find out what had went wrong.

Inuyasha said, "Kouga what happened?"

Kouga said, "I don't want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha said, "Come on Kouga you can tell me alright?"

Kouga said, "Why so you can tell Bankotsu or anyone else you want?"

Inuyasha said, "Hey I haven't said anything we've talked about to anyone ever."

Kouga said, "Yeah right."

Inuyasha said, "What is that supposed to mean Kouga?"

Kouga said, "You know what I mean Inuyasha I'm not stupid ok."

Inuyasha said, "Hey I never said you were stupid Kouga. Why are you acting like this? I'm not the one who did this to you remember."

Kouga sat up and said, "I know that Inuyasha and it has nothing to do with this ok."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga why are you so mad at me all of a sudden? What did I do that was so horrible?"

Kouga said, "Oh come on its not like I'm deaf Inuyasha ok."

Inuyasha said, "What are you talking about huh?"

Kouga said, "Just go away."

Inuyasha said, "No I'm not going to just go away. Just because Naraku's being an ass doesn't mean you can too ok."

Kouga said, "I don't want you here."

Inuyasha said, "You wouldn't even come here unless I came with you so you can't say that one Kouga. Now what the hell is going on with you?"

Inuyasha was standing in front of him making him look at him. Kouga was ignoring him or at least trying to but not having any luck in the department. Bankotsu had seen the fight start and decided to stay out of it he'd stop it if it looked like it was getting worse but other than that he was staying out of it.

Kouga said, "Just leave me alone."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga please tell me what's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

Kouga said, "Don't play stupid Inuyasha cause I know your not."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga I'm being serious ok I have no idea what your talking about. So please clue me in on this."

Kouga looked at him and said, "Liar."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga when have I ever lied to you. As long as you've known me have I lied to you?"

Kouga said, "No."

Inuyasha said, "Then why would I lie to you now huh? So please what are you talking about?"

Kouga said, "You really don't know?"

Inuyasha said, "Kouga why would I lie to you about that?"

Kouga said, "Man why did I even listen to him? Why did I believe him? God I'm no better than he is."

Inuyasha said, "Who are you talking about?"

Kouga said, "Naraku who else. He said a lot of shit while he was beating the hell out of me."

Inuyasha said, "Well I can assure you whatever he told you isn't true ok. I would never say anything about you behind your back ok."

Kouga said, "I know its just..."

Inuyasha said, "I know its hard to trust people right. Well I can promise you ok. You can always trust me no matter what ok. I'm not like that in the least ok. I don't go around talking about people behind their backs. Hell wanna know why everyone's been watching us so closely today?"

Kouga said, "Why?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause that little attention grabber yesterday before practice was caught by another student who told everyone else. So they are all watching us to see if there's anything behind it."

Kouga said, "How do you know that?"

Inuyasha said, "Our friend out there told me."

Kouga said, "Man why can't people just leave me alone?"

Inuyasha sat near him and said, "I don't know man but trust me alright if I could I would make them ok."

Kouga said, "Thanks but its not your problem its mine. I knew I should have left after what happened last year. Damn it."

Inuyasha said, "Well then you would have made everyone happy you know that."

Kouga said, "You don't even know what I'm talking about so don't try to make it sound like you do ok."

Inuyasha said, "I wasn't trying to Kouga all I was saying was that if you were to have left then everyone who was against you before would have been happy that you weren't there anymore."

Kouga said, "Yeah your right they would be but it don't change anything. I am tired of being treated like a freak show."

Inuyasha said, "Hey you aren't ok. I know people are watching your every move but it will stop eventually alright."

Kouga said, "I don't want it to stop eventually I want people to leave me alone now not later. I just want to be left alone."

Inuyasha moved back further and put his hand behind Kouga's head. Once he'd done that he had Kouga put his head on his lap which he did. Bankotsu had noticed this and saw the way they were acting and managed to get the absolute wrong idea about it. Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kouga's hair where he could without running into dried blood.

Inuyasha said, "I know you do Kouga but you need to understand that isn't going to happen ok. People are always going to be bothering you and everyone else. You just have to learn to ignore them and tune them out."

Kouga said, "Oh you mean like you are Bankotsu at the moment cause the look he's giving us its like an _I knew it _look."

Inuyasha said, "Yep exactly like that. I really don't care what the hell he's doing at the moment. I'm more worried about you right now. Your actually scaring me with all this crap you know."

Kouga laughed and said, "I know how I sound man. But trust me I'm fine you got nothing to worry about ok."

Inuyasha said, "Hey you're the one who sounds suicidal not me man."

Kouga said, "Yeah I know but I wouldn't do that at least..."

Inuyasha said, "At least what?"

Kouga said, "At least not with you around."

Inuyasha said, "Oh so you'd wait till I wasn't to do it. That really makes me feel better."

Kouga said, "Not what I meant."

Inuyasha said, "You may not have meant it that way but that's the way it sounded to me."

Kouga said, "Yeah well I didn't mean that. I meant that with you here I have no reason to do it you know."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know man and it makes me feel special but seriously I can't be the only reason you ain't done it."

Kouga said, "Actually ya are. Cause trust me ain't no else gave a damn about me lately. Hell even my families cut me off and not just money man. They ain't talking to me either and they want nothing to do with me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah my mom's not talking to me either man."

Kouga said, "Yeah but yours is cause your mom's nuts and thinks her damn precious boyfriend is innocent instead of guilty. My family disowned me cause of my choice in lovers man nothing more nothing less. They cut me off as soon as I told them which was as soon as I started going here and before last summer I had my boyfriend now I ain't got anyone except you that is. I know I sound sappy right?"


	9. Chapter 9 Playing Hero Hurts

1_**Chapter Nine**_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah kind of but its fine man. So I was thinking Kouga since your place is trashed and you probably don't want to go back there at the moment you come stay with me."

Kouga looked at him and said, "Won't Hojo mind that one?"

Inuyasha said, "Like I care. I've had to deal with his girl a lot lately so he can deal."

Kouga said, "Yeah but there is a difference between me and her man. Like he's dating her and your not dating me."

Inuyasha said, "Like I said he can deal man. Haven't you heard pay backs a bitch man."

Kouga laughed and said, "Yeah but won't people get the wrong idea if I do that I mean come on you stayed at my room yesterday and then today I stay with you."

Inuyasha said, "So let them think whatever they want to think we know the truth fuck everyone else."

Kouga said, "Well at least if Naraku gets out he can't come after me then huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Exactly cause if he does then I will make good on what I told Bankotsu earlier."

Kouga said, "What was that exactly?"

Inuyasha said, "He noticed the look I had when you said Naraku did it. He thought I wanted to go kick his ass for it."

Kouga said, "You didn't?"

Inuyasha said, "No I wanted to kill him for it. And if he tries while your with me I will kill him."

Kouga said, "Oh please don't do that."

Inuyasha said, "Hey he gets in my room then he's fair game man. And then he deserves it."

Kouga said, "Your room huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah my room well for right now ours."

Kouga laughed and said, "Well if people weren't thinking it before they will after that gets out."

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it man I'm not."

Kouga said, "I'm not man. I'm only saying if you ain't careful people will start thinking your dating me is all."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga they already think that man."

Kouga laughed and said, "And your going to add fuel to the fire man."

Inuyasha said, "Well when Bankotsu gets back to the dormitory there will be enough fuel on the fire to heat the whole town three times over so what's a little more."

Kouga laughed even harder and said, "Good point man."

Once they were back to the campus Bankotsu went off to practice while he could get there and Inuyasha and Kouga went to his dorm room to get some things before they headed to Inuyasha and Hojo's dorm room. Once they got back Inuyasha's they didn't find Hojo but they found a note on the counter that stated very clearly they were in big trouble with the Coach.

Kouga said, "See I told you Coach would suspend me."

Inuyasha said, "Just wait alright Kouga. Its gonna be fine ok. Promise I'll take care of it ok."

Kouga said, "Ok."

Inuyasha said, "Stay here and keep the door locked alright. I can get myself in and so can Hojo ok. So you will have no reason to open the door."

Kouga said, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha said, "To talk to the Coach. Practice is almost over so I don't know why Bankotsu even went. So stay here ok. The rooms the one on the left ok."

Kouga said, "Ok. Just don't get into a lot of trouble ok."

Inuyasha said, "I won't alright."

Inuyasha left his dorm room and went to the stadium to find his football Coach. Which he did he was giving Bankotsu an ear full for skipping practice. Once he was done with Bankotsu and spotted Inuyasha waiting he went into him as well. Everyone on the team heard their Coach giving him an ear full for missing practice and he also wanted to know where Kouga was.

Inuyasha said, "Why exactly does that matter Coach he can't play right now anyway?"

Myoga said, "Cause thanks to your little friend we are short one half back."

Inuyasha said, "Actually Coach I think that is Naraku's fault not Kouga's."

Myoga said, "I don't care who's fault you think it is Takamori. I asked you where he was and I want an answer."

Inuyasha said, "I can't tell you where he is but if you want to know where he is so you can suspend him from playing let me give you some advice."

Myoga said, "Why would I want advice from you?"

Inuyasha said, "Oh I think you'll like this one."

The whole team heard something hit the Coach's door from their side. They all looked at each other and they saw Bankotsu's face and knew it was either the Coach that ended up against the door or Inuyasha. When one of them looked around the corner they went back to the others.

Shippou said, "Inuyasha actually has the Coach pinned against the door. Either he's insane or he's gutsy."

Inuyasha said, "Do you plan on suspending Kouga for this Coach?"

Coach said, "Maybe."

Inuyasha said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sir."

Myoga said, "Why is that?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause unless you plan on playing Daika as your Quarter back for the whole season you don't want to do that. Cause if you even dare Suspend Kouga for this I'll quit right here and you can try to win this season with him as you QB and risk either being congratulated or completely humiliated depends. Wanna really try your luck at that one Sir or are you going to rethink your decision on that one?"

Myoga said, "You got a problem there Takamori. You're here on a Football scholarship you can't quit or you'll lose it."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "What you think I only got one? Man you must think I'm stupid there Sir cause even if I quit this team and lose that Scholarship I have two more waiting behind this one so you wanna try that one again Sir."

Myoga said, "You wouldn't actually quit cause over that."

Inuyasha said, "Try me."

Everyone was listening to this take place and they couldn't believe what he was saying. In fact they were surprised including Bankotsu who had been there when he said it at the hospital earlier.

Hojo said, "He wouldn't actually quit would he?"

Bankotsu said, "Well when we were at the hospital he was pretty adamant about it."

Ginta said, "Your kidding there's no way he'd throw this away over him."

Hojo said, "He might. I mean he did spend the night at Kouga's last night."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah and the fact that the rumor about yesterday night was true. Though the excuse Inuyasha gave was a complete lie too I mean he looked like he was trying to come up with it on the spot."

Jinenji said, "I thought there was more than meets the eye going on with those two."

Hojo said, "Yeah but I haven't seen them do anything weird lately other than the whole spending the whole day yesterday together and then the night too so I don't know."

Myoga said, "Alright I won't suspend him just knock off the whole over protective crap with me ok."

Inuyasha said, "Fine by me just remember what I said cause I'll make good on it if you do Sir."

Inuyasha left the locker room and went back to his own dorm room with Hojo following behind him.

Inuyasha said, "Go ahead and ask me Hojo? I know you want to."

Hojo said, "Why are you spending so much time with Kouga lately? And not to mention you threatened to quit playing if Coach suspended him."

Inuyasha said, "Well he's my friend. And as far as the Coach is concerned I didn't think it was fair for Kouga to get suspended for Narku's damn mistake. I mean its not like Kouga asked Naraku to beat the hell out of him."

Hojo said, "Yeah I guess not but you two are spending a lot of time together maybe you should back off some you know before people start talking."

Inuyasha stopped and turned toward him and said, "I really don't give a damn what every one says. I never have and never will. I told you that already the only people's who opinion matters to me is my own and whoever I'm dating at the time. What do I care what everyone is saying in fact everyone needs to knock it off and leave him alone before they push him over the edge further."

Hojo said, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha said, "If people don't knock off their bull shit and leave him alone he's going to take a page out of your book. Remember that thing you wouldn't mention."

Hojo said, "Nah he wouldn't trust me."

Inuyasha moved closer and said so Hojo could hear only, "Oh really then why the hell did he tell me at the hospital that if it weren't for me being his friend he'd have done it already."

Hojo said, "I don't know man. Sorry."

Inuyasha said softly, "Please I know everyone gossips around here just get them to lay off him ok. He just wants everyone to leave him alone ok. Do you think you can do that please?"

Hojo said, "I can try but don't get your hopes up too high ok."

Inuyasha said, "As long as you try it'll be ok just don't mention the whole reason behind everyone to leave him alone ok."

Hojo said, "Alright no problem."

Inuyasha said softly, "Oh and when you get to the dorm don't freak out ok. But keep it to yourself what you find out ok. Its for safety reasons ok."

Hojo said, "Ok I don't understand but I'm assuming I will later."

Inuyasha headed for the dormitory where he was going to go to his dorm. He got to the dorm room door when he felt something metal against his throat. He didn't move and didn't say anything to the person.

Stranger said, "You know you aren't making this very easy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "What do you want?"

Stranger said, "Same thing I wanted before. Only that dick wouldn't give it to me. So now I am forced to go to you. And trust me when I am done with you Kouga will give me exactly what I wanted especially since he's so attached to you that is. So just make this easy alright and I will make this as painless as possible ok."

Inuyasha said, "Naraku you bastard."

Naraku said, "Oh well it won't matter in a moment if you know who I am. Now open the door and lets go inside oh and do yourself a favor don't run from me. It only serves to make me madder and you really don't want that trust me."

Inuyasha opened the door and said, "Well Naraku let me give you a piece of advice ok. You better make sure I don't get away from you cause if I do then you're a dead man. I can promise you that one."

Naraku said, "Oh trust me Inuyasha when I am done with you the only thing you'll be doing is thanking what ever god you worship that I didn't kill you. That is if you survive this that is cause I know where your room mate is at the moment and he ain't no where around here so there isn't a single person around to save you."

Inuyasha said, "Oh I know that bastard."

Naraku said, "Now make it easy on yourself and tell me where to find Kouga and I won't have to beat it out of you."

Inuyasha said, "Go to hell the only thing I am telling you is that Kouga is hiding somewhere safe away from your reach and you will never find him. I ain't telling you a damn thing just like I didn't tell Coach where he was."

Naraku said, "Oh well I guess we'll do this the hard way then. Well hard way for you that is I enjoy causing others pain so this will be most enjoyable to me."

Kouga was in Inuyasha's room and could hear everything. He heard Inuyasha's message hidden within what he'd said. So he looked around the room and found the closet. He went over to it and opened it quietly he slipped inside and looked around it. He found a small opening in the ceiling so he climbed up the wall and shelving to get there. He pushed the opening to make it bigger and climbed inside it. He could hear everything outside the room door and heard Naraku beating the hell out of Inuyasha and knew if he went out that door Inuyasha would only be pissed off at him since he was trying to save him from Naraku in the first place. Kouga closed the entrance to his hiding place so Naraku couldn't find it if he managed to do it. He sat there quietly listening to everything happening right outside the door.

Naraku kicked Inuyasha and said, "Had enough yet Inuyasha? You can end this anytime you want if you just tell me where he is."

Inuyasha said breathlessly, "Fuck off I ain't telling you shit."

Naraku continued to beat the hell out of him. This went on for four hours before Naraku became bored with everything. He knelt down near Inuyasha and grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up so he could look into his eyes.

Naraku said, "I am becoming bored with you. Just tell me where I can find him and this will all stop. Even your room mate ain't come back from practice yet and its 4am so ain't no one going to help you here so stop playing the hero and tell me where he is."

Inuyasha gasped and said, "Go to hell."


	10. Chapter 10 Why is this happening?

1_**Chapter Ten**_

Naraku said, "Fine have it your way. I was being nice to you but since I am not getting anywhere with you I may as make you an example."

Fifteen agonizing minutes later Kouga heard Naraku talk outside the door. He'd been hiding the whole time just like Inuyasha had said to do and he was crying but quietly so noone knew where he was hiding out. He was feeling like a coward for letting Naraku beat on his friend like that but also knew Inuyasha would want him to be safe instead of him getting hurt.

Naraku said, "That should get that jack ass's attention. Oh and if you happen to survive long enough tell see him again. Tell him that if he's smart he'll come find me or I will be back to finish what I started here and trust me he don't want that cause then he'd have to find someone else to be with again."

Kouga heard Naraku get up and leave the dorm room. He waited five more minutes before he dropped down from his hiding place and went out there. He saw Inuyasha laying on the floor in the main room and ran over to him. He knelt behind him and rolled Inuyasha onto his back carefully and cradled his head in his lap. He could see everything Naraku had done to him and it only made it worse for him.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Said Kouga while his voice broke.

Kouga ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair while he sat there. He buried his head in Inuyasha's neck and cried cause he knew this was his fault. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn't hear the door open and Hojo come home. Hojo saw them there and saw Kouga sitting while Inuyasha laid on the floor with his head cradled in Kouga's lap. He dropped his bag and went over to them but couldn't see what had happened.

Hojo knelt down and said, "Kouga what the hell happened?"

Kouga looked up at him and said, "Naraku came looking for me. Inuyasha said to hide and I did. When he wouldn't tell Naraku where I was he did this to him. Its all my fault I didn't even stop Naraku from doing it I stayed hidden. I let Inuyasha get beat by him instead of stopping it."

Hojo said, "Kouga this isn't your fault alright. Naraku would have killed you if he'd found you. Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted you to come out here and have that happen trust me ok. I'll get help alright you just stay here with him alright. I'm going to lock the door so no one who doesn't have a key can't get in here ok."

Kouga said, "Ok but Hojo..."

Hojo said, "No buts Kouga ok. You just stay here with him. Try to stop the major bleeding ok."

Kouga nodded and Hojo left to go get help. Kouga put pressure on the wound in Inuyasha's side where Naraku had stabbed him. He tried to get the bleeding to stop and he was trying really hard not to loose it any more than he already had.

Kouga said in a broken voice, "Its going to be ok. Hojo went to go get help and then you'll be ok. Just hang on ok. I'm so sorry Inuyasha he'll pay for this I promise. I won't let him get away with it. If he wants a fight he'll get it. I'll make him pay for this I swear I will."

It was almost an hour before the EMT's arrived to take Inuyasha to the hospital. Everyone in the dorm saw Inuyasha being taken from the dormitory and saw Kouga sitting on the ledge of the steps covered in Inuyasha's blood. Hojo was next to him at the moment trying to make Kouga calm down a little bit. Kouga was blaming himself even though everyone knew who had done it from listening. The police were now looking for Naraku and they were not being deterred by anyone anymore. Their Coach showed up and talk to Bankotsu.

Myoga said, "So what happened here?"

Bankotsu said, "Inuyasha got taken to the hospital."

Myoga said, "Why? What happened?"

Bankotsu said, "Apparently when Naraku got back here he went looking for Kouga and when he couldn't find him he went looking for him with Inuyasha. He beat the hell out of Inuyasha and actually tried to kill him when Inuyasha wouldn't tell him where Kouga was hiding."

Myoga said, "What does Naraku want with Kouga all of a sudden? I know they don't get along but to go this far is beyond me."

Bankotsu said, "Coach its been said by Naraku's group that if he finds Kouga he'll kill him. Inuyasha heard that on his way back from the locker room. Kouga was in the dorm when Inuyasha was attacked. From what Hojo said Inuyasha told him to hide and not come out for anything."

Myoga said, "He let Inuyasha get hurt."

Bankotsu said, "Well yes but only because Inuyasha told him to stay hidden and come out for nothing no matter what. But Coach the thing is even though Inuyasha knew where Kouga was he didn't tell Naraku a thing. He protected Kouga from Naraku and from what Kouga's told the cops Naraku said if he didn't go find him then he'd be back to finish what he started with Inuyasha. He used him as a message to Kouga not to mess with him."

Myoga said, "This is getting out of hand here."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah it is and the cops aren't doing anything about it. They let Naraku out after what he'd done to Kouga so its technically their fault Inuyasha's on the way to the Hospital at the moment. Not Kouga's Coach and this is already not sitting well with Kouga I mean just look at him. He's a complete mess already and has been since Hojo found him an two hours ago."

Myoga said, "Yeah I can tell. Well lets postpone our game till we can get this all straitened out what do you think?"

Bankotsu said, "Might be a good idea Coach I mean we are out two halfbacks and a quarter back so yeah its better. This is just not our year is it Sir."

Myoga said, "No its not we'll start looking for Naraku's replacement tomorrow. He's not playing for us anymore which means he's out of here cause of the Scholarship he's on. That should help some."

Bankotsu said, "Yes sir. We're going to the hospital at the moment since the cops are done with us."

Myoga said, "I'll notify your professors for all of you. I'll also get a hold of the boy's parents and tell them what's going on."

Bankotsu said, "From what Hojo's told me neither Inuyasha nor Kouga are talking to their families at the moment."

Myoga said, "Even so they have a right to know what's going on."

Bankotsu said, "You might run into some resistance with Kouga's family sir. They disowned him freshman year here. He ain't talked to them since."

Myoga said, "I'll deal with it. You just call me when you know anything."

Bankotsu said, "Yes Sir."

Bankotsu, Hojo, Kouga, and Shippou all got into Bankotsu's car to go to the hospital. While the rest of the team took their own cars. They all sat in the waiting area of the hospital to hear news on Inuyasha. They all knew Naraku had a mean streak but didn't think it would end in murder or attempted murder.

Shippou said, "What the hell did you do to Naraku, Kouga?"

Bankotsu said, "Shippou don't."

Shippou said, "No Bankotsu Naraku's after Kouga for a reason and since this has caused Inuyasha to end up in the hospital for protecting him then I think we should at least know why Naraku's after Kouga in the first place."

Kouga said, "I didn't do anything to him for your information Runt."

Shippou said, "Don't start calling names Kouga I can come up with a lot of them for you."

Miroku said, "Alright enough both of you. Shippou just leave Kouga alone alright. We all know Naraku has an explosive temper that can go off at any moment for no apparent reason at all."

Shippou said, "Regardless of Naraku's temper Kouga still had to provoke him somehow. I mean he goes after him then Inuyasha when he couldn't find him. It seems to me the more he hangs with you Kouga the more he ends up getting hurt or in trouble."

Kouga said, "Shut up Shippou."

Ginta said, "He has a point Kouga. The more he's hung with you the more everything's been happening. I mean he threatened Coach earlier cause of you. What is with you anyway man I mean you've been getting around a lot lately man?"

Kouga looked at them all and said, "You know what fuck of all of you. As far as I'm concerned you can all take a flying leap off the nearest cliff cause I'm tired of all of you. Cause I really don't care if you all like me or not I quit giving a damn about what you all thought of me a long ass time ago. I will hang out with whoever, whenever the hell I like and if you don't like it you can all fuck off."

With that Kouga left the room and went out the main doors of the hospital where he sat on one of the railings to wait for anything. All he wanted was everyone to leave him alone and this wasn't helping. Kouga was totally rethinking the whole suicide idea. Hojo watched Kouga leave before turning around on the others.

Hojo said, "Your all ass holes you know that."

Ginta said, "What are you getting so pissed at us for? You know what we said is true man. You've said it yourself."

Hojo said, "Yeah I have but I also know something you don't and if you guys don't quit being assholes to him your gonna end up regretting it."

Bankotsu said, "What do you know we don't and why would we regret it?"

Hojo said, "When we left the locker room when I was talking with Inuyasha before all this happened he happened to tell me something that I am surprised you don't know Bankotsu since you were here with them when Kouga told him."

Bankotsu said, "Told him what exactly. They were talking alone for a while so I didn't hear any of it though it did look a little messed up though."

Dai said, "What exactly did Inuyasha tell you Hojo?"

Hojo said, "He said Kouga was tired of everyone bothering him about everything. And he said if we didn't back off and leave him alone he'd most likely end up killing himself just to get away from everyone. So Inuyasha asked that we leave Kouga alone from now on so that doesn't happen and with the way you guys just treated him Kouga may rethink that idea. Especially with what just happened to Inuyasha he actually might."

Bankotsu said, "Kouga wouldn't do that man. We all know that he's all talk when it comes to that. He has way too much to live for anyway."

Shippou said, "Yeah like his inheritance from his family for one."

Hojo said, "You guys don't get it do you. Kouga has nothing to live for at the moment. And as far as that inheritance goes Shippou there isn't one. Or did you forget what I said earlier Kouga's family disowned him freshman year that means nothing. No contact, no money, no nothing. The only thing that's kept him from doing it so far from what Inuyasha told me was his lover who left him over the summer and at the moment his other one is lying in surgery at the moment. So think about it guys. If the only thing that's kept him from doing it this year is Inuyasha what do you think he's gonna do if Naraku succeeded in what he was trying to do."

Hakkaku said, "Well I doubt Naraku did cause Inuyasha's too pig headed to let that happen."

Everyone laughed cause they knew it was true what Hakkaku had said about Inuyasha. So far he had proven to be a bit pig headed and aggressive towards others when he wanted something to go his way. That was one of the reasons he made such a good Quarter back and leader for their team. He didn't take shit from anyone or anything. Hojo left them and went outside to where Kouga was sitting on the railing. He climbed up next to him and sat there with him. They weren't friends but knew each other long enough to know things others didn't about them.

Hojo said, "You alright man?"

Kouga said, "Go away."

Hojo said, "Hey listen alright I don't agree with them ok. I don't think this is your fault ok."

Kouga said, "Thanks but I don't care I want to be left alone by everyone so please just go away."

Hojo said, "With everything that's been going wrong Kouga I am surprised that anything is going right."

Kouga said, "And what exactly has went right in the last few days Hojo? Cause from where I am the only thing I've seen is everything going horribly wrong."

Hojo said, "I know that man but trust me what your thinking about isn't the answer to all that ok."

Kouga said, "What do you know about what I'm thinking about doing huh? You know nothing."

Hojo grabbed his arm and said, "Kouga trust me alright the way your thinking isn't the best way to go alright."

Kouga said, "Leave me alone."

Hojo said, "No I won't leave you alone alright. I know exactly how you feel alright. I've been there before ok you know that man. Maybe not for the same reasons you want to do it but I did try remember."

Kouga said, "Shut up."

Hojo said, "I get it alright I understand why you want to ok. And its not cause you want everyone to leave you alone. You want to do it for many reasons. Like first off your family disowning you when you finally tell them the truth about yourself. Second your boyfriend for five years just up and leaves you. Then Naraku goes after you for no reason and now this thing with Inuyasha. But trust me alright none of those are a good enough reason to do that."

Kouga said, "You know nothing just like I said. Cause first off Suoh didn't leave me alright. Everyone thinks that cause its better than saying what really happened to him ok. Shippou was right there is a legitimate reason Naraku wants my head Hojo wanna know what it is."

The others had come to find out what all the yelling was about and heard what he was saying. Kouga and Hojo were fighting in a verbal fight which was about to reveal a lot of shit no one knew about.

Hojo said, "Why then Kouga?"

Kouga said, "Cause I know something about him that no one else does. He doesn't just have an explosive personality ok. Naraku is a psychopath Hojo ok. Suoh didn't leave me for someone else ok Naraku killed him when he refused to back off. You may not know it but Naraku is no different than I am in the love department ok. And when Suoh wouldn't back off and leave me he killed him to get rid of him. Why do you think he tried to kill Inuyasha its not to teach me a lesson ok. Naraku has a thing for me and can't get it through his damn head I don't and won't go with him. He's extremely possessive of everything whether he owns them or not. Naraku thinks if he scares me enough I'll go running to him to keep anything else from happening but I ain't doing it. I won't allow him to win ok. So just back off and leave me alone cause I really don't care anymore."

Hojo said, "Kouga come on your actually not going to do it are you?"

Everyone else knew what he was talking about and they were actually wondering if Kouga would actually do it or not. They hoped not but knew it wasn't up to anyone but him.


	11. Chapter 11 Kouga's Plan

1_**Chapter Eleven**_

Kouga said, "I made a promise about that one alright. And anyway your not the best person to be giving advice on this subject or maybe you are since you tried it once right. But you did it for a selfish reason and all you wanted was attention which you got huh. If I remember correctly Hojo didn't you spend six years in a mental institution and another two years in therapy for that."

Hojo said, "You're an ass you know that."

Kouga said, "At least I'm an honest ass man. Unlike you. Cause all you ever do is lie through your fucking teeth."

Kouga turned away from him and walked past everyone and went inside the hospital. Once everyone was in there again and the doctor talked to them. They went to see Inuyasha for a while well everyone but Kouga who waited until all the others went back to campus for the rest of the day. When he walked into the hospital room and saw Inuyasha laying in that bed he felt even worse than he had before walking in there. Kouga went over to his bed and really looked at Inuyasha closer. He could see the bruises that littered his face and neck. The gashes as well that had to be closed by stitches. Kouga also could tell where Naraku had used his feet verses his bare hands.

Kouga said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at him. All Kouga saw was happiness and relief in them there was no anger or hatred in them at all. Kouga knew Inuyasha wasn't angry with him for not helping when Naraku was in the dorm.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "He didn't find you then?"

Kouga said, "He didn't look after he finished beat you. He just left."

Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried his head against Inuyasha's and hugged him being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

Kouga said, "God Inuyasha I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from him and looked at him and said, "This is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for alright. I don't ever want you to apologize for anything that damn bastard does."

Kouga said, "But if I hadn't gotten you involved in anything then he wouldn't have went after you in the first place."

Inuyasha said, "Kouga just stop alright quit blaming yourself for everything ok. I have no intention of blaming you or holding you responsible for what happened to me alright."

Kouga said, "Whether you blame me or not Inuyasha I do."

Inuyasha's hand rested against Kouga's cheek and he said, "Kouga I don't know why you do that you know. You shouldn't hold all the blame to yourself cause its not your fault and the blame should be placed where it belongs on Naraku not you."

Kouga said, "You don't understand Inuyasha but it is my fault trust me when I say that."

Inuyasha said, "Why is it your fault huh? Cause Naraku has an unhealthy obsession with you. Kouga if he can't take a hint then its not your fault alright. He's insane and nothing more."

Kouga said, "The others told you why he wants me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah they did. And trust me alright if Naraku tries again I will make good on my promise he will pay for doing this and what he did to you."

Kouga said, "No Inuyasha I don't want you to get involved alright. I already put you in a tough spot and I will not do it again. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me."

Inuyasha said, "So what are you going to do huh kill yourself?"

Kouga said, "If I do then I'm taking him with me but no just trust me alright. I want you to stay out of it ok. I'll let Naraku know to leave you alone and I'll give him what he wants."

Inuyasha said, "You can't Kouga you don't know what he'll do to you."

Kouga said, "I don't plan on giving him what he wants until you are back at school. See I'm going to use the excuse that I don't trust him and if I can't see you all the time and know your safe from him then I am not about to let him have anything he wants."

Inuyasha said, "Just don't go and get yourself killed ok especially for that prick."

Kouga said, "I won't don't worry."

Kouga hugged Inuyasha again before he went to leave when he moved away Inuyasha grabbed his arm and pulled him toward him. Kouga fell back toward him and laughed when he landed against the edge of the bed.

Kouga said, "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Come here."

Kouga got closer to him and said, "What?"

Inuyasha reached up and put his hand through Kouga's hair on the back of his head and before Kouga knew what was going on Inuyasha was kissing him and to his own surprise Kouga found himself returning it.

Kouga said, "You realize what you just did don't you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yep exactly what I meant to. What you thought it was a coincidence that I picked you to be friends with when no one else would?"

Kouga said, "I figured you were taking pity on me. But if your other friend was in love with you then why not go with him why tell him you weren't that way when you are?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Well for one thing I wasn't as into him as he was me and for another thing I hadn't decided whether I was or not yet."

Kouga said, "Oh so you decided just recently then huh."

Inuyasha said, "You could say that yeah."

Kouga said, "Well I feel special then."

Inuyasha said, "You should. The only reason it took me so long to decide is cause I never had anyone I liked enough in either category."

Kouga smiled and said, "Well then I guess I have a reason to kick Naraku's obsession with me huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and you also have a reason not to get into so much trouble too."

Kouga laughed and said, "Yep well as much as I hate to leave now I guess I'm going to have to if I don't want Naraku to find out huh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah probably."

Kouga left Inuyasha after giving him a kiss of his own to say goodbye then headed to campus where he'd find Naraku waiting on the front steps to their dormitory. Naraku was sitting there looking at him with the sweetest smile on his face. Kouga walked over to him and stood there leaning against the side rail.

Naraku said, "I was wondering when you were going to come around my pet."

Kouga said, "Stop your games Naraku."

Naraku said, "If I do pet then what's in it for me huh?"

Kouga said, "If you do then you can have me but on one condition though."

Naraku said, "Name it and you shall have it."

Kouga said, "You leave Inuyasha alone."

Naraku said, "Fine."

Kouga said, "Since I don't trust your word Naraku I won't be your pet until he's back on the campus where I can see him and know you are keeping your word."

Naraku said, "Fine."

Kouga said, "Then we have nothing left to talk about."

Naraku said, "Agreed but I have a condition of my own."

Kouga said, "What?"

Naraku said, "When he does come back here you leave him alone. Other than practice you are to have no contact with him."

Kouga said, "Problem I have classes with him."

Naraku said, "Unavoidable contact is prohibited but otherwise you will not deal."

Kouga said, "Fine by me. Oh and I am not calling you master so you can forget that one."

Naraku said, "Now why would I want you to call me that huh."

Kouga said, "I'm not stupid Naraku."

Naraku said, "No your not I will give you that one."

It had been two months since Inuyasha got out of the hospital and it had been two months that Kouga was going with Naraku to keep everyone from getting hurt. But what no one knew was that Kouga had a plan to get rid of Naraku even if it cost him his own life. Kouga decided that it was time to put his plan into action. He was tired of being with Naraku and since Naraku lived in a different dormitory then he did he knew a way to notify Inuyasha of his decision even if it meant him not finding it until after he had done it. Kouga wrote Inuyasha a letter and when he went to slip it under the door he heard Hojo's voice within the dorm room so he knocked instead.

Hojo opened the door and said, "Oh hi Kouga um Inuyasha's not here he's at work."

Kouga said, "I know that Hojo um I was actually wondering if you'd do me a favor and make sure he gets this ok."

Hojo took the envelope from Kouga and looked at it then at him.

Hojo said, "Yeah but why not wait until he comes home he gets off early today so it'll be like half an hour."

Kouga said, "Cause I'm leaving with Naraku so I can't or I would have. Can you just give it to him for me please?"

Hojo said, "Yeah I can do that. You ok you seem nervous?"

Kouga said, "Yeah I'm fine man. Well I got to hurry up is all before he gets mad you know how he is. Thanks man."

Hojo watched Kouga head down the hallway then looked at the envelope he'd left for Inuyasha and wondered what it was about. He also wondered what was really wrong with Kouga. Once outside Kouga headed for Naraku's car where Naraku was waiting for him.

Naraku said, "What took you so long?"

Kouga said, "Sorry bout that Naraku I got held up with my class work."

Naraku said, "Its alright just get in ok."

Kouga said, "Yeah ok."

Kouga got into the car and waited for Naraku to get in with him. Once he did and they headed for the party they were going to and he knew once they got to the party there was only once chance to do this and that would be after the party was done so noone would know he even did it. They would just think Naraku was drunk which was going to be true too Kouga was going to make sure of that one.

It had been two hours since Kouga had left with Naraku and Inuyasha came home. Hojo had left the letter on the counter and a note on the door for him. The note told him the letter was for him. So Inuyasha took the envelope and went over to the couch to read it after he'd gotten something to eat and was eating it. He opened the envelope and found this letter in it:

_Inuyasha,_

_I know I said I had a way to get rid of Naraku remember well today is the day I put my plan into action ok. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry if this doesn't work out the way I had planned ok. If this goes alright Naraku won't be a problem and then it'll just be us ok. But if it doesn't work out properly then just know I am sorry and I never meant for it to happen that way and I am sorry that I wasn't able to keep us together like I wanted._

_Well I'm not going to tell you my plan in case this letter is found by someone else other than yourself and they warn Naraku of my treachery ok. But just know if it works then everything will be alright. We went to a party tonight ok. I will put my plan into action there ok. Well there is also something I want you to do for me ok and its very important ok. I left something for my family in my dorm room and if you would I want you to make sure they get it ok. I left the key to my room under the mat outside the room ok. There is also something there for you ok but please don't go there until you get a phone call ok. I left specific instructions in my wallet that they were to call you if anything happened ok._

_I wanted you to know that if you still want me after this you can have me ok. Well I have to hurry before Naraku comes looking for me and finds this letter to you since I am not supposed to be near you at the moment as part of our agreement to keep you safe from harm due to him. Well I love you more than anything in this world and you are literally my world Inuyasha. I never would have had the courage to do half the shit I've done this year if it weren't for you. Just do me a favor if this plan back fires don't blame yourself ok I don't want you to be sad or upset cause I miscalculated this. If your called before this letter gets to you just know I'm sorry to have placed this burden on you ok._

_With love,_

_Kouga_

Inuyasha wondered what Kouga had planned that would cause him to write a letter like this one but knew that if anything happened to Kouga then at least he knew how much he meant to him in the long run. Now all he had to do was wait for a call to inform him of what happened to them. But he wouldn't have to wait long cause he no sooner finished the letter and put the plate away after cleaning it his cell phone rang. When he answered it he was met with the secretary at the hospital. He wondered what had happened and she told him that he was to come in as soon as possible so he said he'd be there as soon as he could and then they hung up. Now Inuyasha was really worried cause if the hospital was calling him then something horrible had happened.

_Back at the party_

Kouga and Naraku arrived at the party and right away Kouga was pleased with the way everything was set up. He could easily get his plan into action and it wouldn't make anyone the wiser either. It didn't take long to get Naraku drunk enough to compromise his driving. And by the end of the party when they were going home everyone there was drunk well everyone except Kouga who didn't drink.

Kouga said, "Maybe I should drive Naraku."

Naraku smacked him and said, "Shut up there is nothing wrong with me I can drive just fine. Get in the car before I make you."

Kouga held his face and said, "Alright. It was only a suggestion damn."

In actuality Kouga had no intention of driving and knew Naraku wouldn't allow it he also knew that he'd get smacked for even suggesting it to him. So he got in the car and put his seat belt on knowing full well that if he didn't he'd get seriously hurt although he could get seriously hurt with it on so it was a toss up on that one. Once they were on the road Kouga waited till they were within the city to actually put the rest of the plan into action. Knowing Naraku as well as he did he'd never notice when Kouga made a move that wasn't for anything other than what he wanted at the moment. And Kouga knew what Naraku wanted now and it was only a matter of time before Naraku was gone and out of his life forever.

Kouga moved his hand along Naraku's leg from his knee to his hip and Naraku was trying to concentrate on what Kouga was doing instead of the road which is what Kouga wanted. Once Kouga saw the bridge coming up he got his other hand ready and knew he'd have only one shot at it. While he was busy with Naraku's neck Kouga was moving his hand from near him to bring his other step of the plan into the one he had on Naraku's leg waiting. Once they were at the bridge Kouga struck. He put the taser he'd gotten right where his hand had previously been occupying and Naraku screamed but also jerked the wheel of the car causing it to got through the guard rail of the bridge and right into the river. Kouga was jerked back and smacked the window with his head and lost consciencelessness for a while.

Ten minutes later Kouga woke up and found that the car had hit the bottom of the river already and that it was filling with water. He looked and found Naraku out cold slumped over the steering wheel still. Kouga tried to get his seatbelt off and found it stuck. He cursed and tried to keep his head from going under for a while so he could think of how to get out. He reached for Naraku's belt and grabbed his knife and cut through the belt itself. He then kicked in the window and the car flooded with water instantly. He knew the current was hell so he made it look good and cut Naraku's belt as well and pulled him from the car but instead of holding onto him he let him go and the current took him downstream. Kouga swam to the surface himself and made his way to the river bank. No one would find Naraku's body for days if they found it at all and Kouga knew it. He heard someone yell from the bridge as soon as he came up so he knew that someone had called for help as well. Which was good cause he was tired already from fighting the current like he was. Once he made it onto the river bank the good Samaritan pulled him further up on the bank and away from the water. Before Kouga collapsed he mentioned Naraku being taken downstream so that they didn't think he did it. Because there wouldn't be any evidence of what he'd done that could substantiate what he'd done he was free. He collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12 When the hell

1_**Chapter Twelve**_

Inuyasha walked out of his dorm room just as Hojo was coming back. And Hojo saw him and waved at him.

Inuyasha said, "Come on we have to go."

Hojo said, "Where we going?"

Inuyasha said, "Hospital."

Hojo said, "Why? What happened?"

Inuyasha said, "Well lets just say Naraku won't be a problem anymore with any luck."

Hojo said, "I'm not going to ask but where's Kouga I mean he was with Naraku?"

Inuyasha said, "Why do you think we're going to the hospital man? Kouga's there and I doubt Naraku will be as well but you never know I don't know what Kouga had planned he wouldn't tell me so lets go find out what happened. Should be fun."

Hojo laughed and said, "Ok why not I got nothing to do till practice anyway."

Inuyasha and Hojo arrived at the hospital and Inuyasha walked over to information desk to ask about Kouga. Hojo waited near the entrance to the ER in case they weren't in the right area of the hospital.

Secretary said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I'm looking for a patient of yours Kouga Ikeda."

Secretary said, "Back there room three."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you ma'am."

Inuyasha and Hojo went back to the room specified and was shocked to find Kouga completely drenched. Inuyasha laughed and so did Hojo.

Kouga said, "What are you two laughing about?"

Inuyasha said, "You look like a drowned rat."

Kouga said, "Oh ok. Then your forgiven."

Inuyasha said, "I take it that it worked then?"

Kouga said, "Yep and the way it was supposed to other than the fact that my head hurts now."

Inuyasha sat near him on the bed and wrapped the blanket there around his shoulders a little better. Hojo was still laughing and shaking his head. Inuyasha smacked him upside the head to get him to stop which it did.

Hojo said, "What was that for man?"

Inuyasha said, "Being an idiot. Now other than the head thing your fine right?"

Kouga said, "Yeah my head hurts from hitting the window and I'm cold from ending up in the damn river but I'm fine."

Inuyasha said, "Good cause that means I can kick your ass."

Kouga said, "For what?"

Inuyasha said, "You could have gotten yourself killed then where would be the point of it man."

Kouga said, "Hey if it worked right then that would not have been the outcome which is wasn't."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well you still took a huge risk man. One you needn't have taken in the first place cause I could have dealt with the prick."

Hojo said, "Well I agree with Inuyasha on that one Kouga and I also know something else you didn't get that shiner there from that accident I know that for sure and you sure as hell didn't have it when you left the dormitory earlier."

Kouga said, "Yeah I know and it was worth it trust me."

Inuyasha moved Kouga's head so he could see it and said, "Good thing he's not here or I would kill him for that one."

Kouga smiled and said, "Yeah I know but I got it for suggesting I drive cause he was drunk as hell. He didn't like it and smacked me for it."

Hojo said, "You had no intention of driving did you?"

Kouga said, "Nope I didn't man. I'm not drunk either in fact I didn't drink at all."

It was a couple of hours before the hospital released Kouga and they left to go back to campus where they got ready for practice and then went. Once there everyone was surprised to see Kouga there since they'd all heard about the accident on the television.

Bankotsu said, "Man I bet that was fucking scary going over that bridge huh?"

Kouga said, "Nah it was fun man. How the hell should I know I wasn't conscious when it happened I hit my head on the window before then."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their practice for a change since it was the first one in a long time since they didn't have Naraku being an asshole around the others. They were all having the time of their life which confused the Coach a little bit but he ignored it in acceptance of what was really going on everyone was getting along and practice was going great.

On the way back from practice Inuyasha was ahead of them as usual but to their surprise was actually waiting outside the stadium on the railing. They wondered who he was waiting for but knew it was probably Kouga he was waiting for and they weren't disappointed when Kouga came out of the locker room door and he went over to Inuyasha but what happened had them all messed up cause they weren't even trying to hide it one bit.

Everyone on the team who had come out before Kouga saw him walk over to Inuyasha who was waiting for once and watched Kouga actually kiss him in front of everyone. What surprised them was the fact Inuyasha returned it before jumping down and leaving with him. Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Hojo to see if he knew and saw that he was just as surprised as them.

Hojo said, "Hey don't look at me guys I'm just as confused as you about that one."

Bankotsu said, "Well I guess that explains a lot."

Shippou said, "Yep a whole hell of a lot actually."

Everyone laughed as they went to their respected dorms. Hojo was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch by himself when he came into the dorm room. He placed his bag in his room and took his place next to him on the couch.

Inuyasha said, "Go ahead man ask?"

Hojo said, "When the hell did you two start dating huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Well that one was set up while I was still in the hospital man so don't be so surprised. He went with Naraku to keep him from hurting me or anyone else to get to him."

Hojo said, "Well I knew that man. I was only wondering when the hell you two decided to actually come out with it."

Inuyasha said, "We weren't going together until tonight dummy. In fact I wasn't as open about that as he was."

Hojo said, "Well that was obvious man I mean I am your room mate. So when did you decide you like him and not that chick in your English class man?"

Inuyasha said, "After Naraku decided to kick my ass."

Hojo laughed and said, "Thought so made you put everything into perspective huh?"

Inuyasha said, "Yep now ask me if I care what ya'll think about it."

Hojo said, "Oh I know that one you don't give a rats ass about it and just so you know everyone's opinion on that one is its about damn time."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Thought so. We freaked you all out huh."

Hojo said, "Shocked us is more like it especially since Kouga started that public kiss man."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well he started the public one I'm the one who said it first so it was only fair."

Hojo said, "Now that I thought was about right. Well here is a question for you how come you're here and not with him?"

Inuyasha laughed and pointed toward his room. Hojo looked and saw Kouga standing against the door frame watching them.

Kouga said, "Who said we weren't together huh?"

Hojo said, "No one I just didn't see you is all. Sorry."

Kouga went over to them and sat on the floor at Inuyasha's feet with his head against his leg as well as his back facing Hojo as they talked.

Kouga said, "So I really freaked you all out?"

Hojo said, "You should have seen the looks on everyone face when you kissed him man it was funny."

Inuyasha said, "See I told you we should have looked at them when we left."

Kouga said, "Oh well it was still pretty funny."

Hojo said, "Did you two prank us or are you guys actually dating now?"

Kouga said, "Both actually. We couldn't help it you guys are so easy to get its pathetic and since ya'll watch me all the time anyway for some off the wall reason it was just that much more easy to get you all."

Hojo said, "You two suck you know that."

Inuyasha said, "Well I would hope so."

Kouga snorted and laughed then Hojo said, "Gross dude not what I meant."

Kouga said, "He has a point Hojo even if it wasn't what you meant man."

Hojo said, "You guys are sick."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but you like us anyway."

Hojo said, "Tolerate maybe man."

Inuyasha said, "Ouch dude."

Kouga said, "Make that a double ouch on that one. But at least he honest."

Inuyasha said, "True well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed."

Kouga got up and said, "Yep me too. Night Hojo."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Night."

Hojo said, "Night guys and keep it down if you two plan on doing more than sleeping."

Inuyasha looked at him from the doorway and said, "Now where would the fun be in that. I mean I can hear you with your girls all the time."

Hojo said, "Yeah but I really don't want to know you two are in there doing that."

Kouga said, "Promise if we do it you won't know it."

Hojo said, "Thanks."

Inuyasha laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling while Kouga slept next to him with his head against his bare chest. Inuyasha couldn't for the life of him get to sleep and he couldn't understand why except maybe it was nerves about the game tomorrow night. Kouga moved and saw that he was still awake and noticed the time on the clock it was 3am.

Kouga said, "What's wrong baby?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Nothing go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm ok."

Kouga said, "You sure your ok?"


End file.
